Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune
by Assistant
Summary: InuyashaDigimon crossover. Renamon and Rika are spending their day at the Higorashi shrine when Renamon sense the power of a certain well. With out know Renamon and Rika are setting out on an adventure they would never forget. Renamon? pairing. Complete
1. The Bone Eaters Well

**Renamon's Assistant: **Hello anyone and everyone who would decide to read this Fanfic. If you havn't guessed my name is Renamon's Assistant, and I am the author of this fine tale. I also would like to introduce my digimon partner Ronomon.

**Ronomon: **Hello

**Assistant: **Now when we start a new chapter I will either interview a character from the story about the events in the story or respond to some reviews.

**Ronomon: **That's assuming you get any.

**Assistant:** Hay, a guy can dream can he. Well there is one more thing to get out of the way before you enjoy the first chapter of Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune. The ever annoying disclaimer.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha in any way shape or form. All I own is the story itself and allaspects of the story I introduced from my imagination. _

Chapter 1

The Bone-Eater's Well

On a fine day in Japan a grandmother and grandchild were taking a bus to a shrine. This reason for their visit was the Grandmother, Seiko, was going to visit an old friend who lived at the shrine and took care of it. The granddaughter, Rika Nonaka, was only along because it was the lesser of two evils. The two had been silent for most of the bus ride when Rika finally said, "So why again did I have to come."

"Well dear," Seiko replied, "It was either come with me or go with your mother to her photo shoot."

"But, why couldn't I just stay home? It's not like I would be alone."

"True Rika, you would have had Renamon with you, but it is still good for you to get out and see the area once in a while. This is going to be your first time to this shrine, and I would hope you would enjoy the scenery."

Rika just turned her head and said, "What ever". The rest of the ride remained silent until they arrived at the shrine. Once they got there they made there way to the gate. Standing under the shrines gate was an old man sweeping away some of the fallen leaves.

Seiko waved her hand in the air as she said, "Hay, Higorashi, you still sweeping that same spot."

The old man looked up, and a smile appeared on his face. He then began waving his arm back as he said, "Seiko, it's been a long time, what brings you out to the shrine?"

By this time Seiko and Rika had gotten to where Mr.Higorashi was standing. Seiko smiled as she said, "Oh, I just decided that it seemed like a beautiful day to come see an old friend. So, how are Souta and Kagome?"

"There fine, Soua is at school right now and you know where Kagome is."

"Well that's good to hear. Oh, and this is my granddaughter, Rika."

The old man smiled nicely and as he looked at Rika. He then said, "Well, This is Rika. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler. Then again that is the last time I saw Seiko." He then turned his attention back to Seiko and said, "It really has been to long. Why don't we head inside and catch up over a cup of tea."

"That sounds lovely Higorashi. Rika, why don't you explore the shrine while Higorashi and I talk."

Rika sighed slightly and said, "Fine," as she began walking away from the two old friends. She stopped by a tree with decorations on it and read the sign. The sign said that it was the sacred tree where a demon had been imprisoned over 500 years ago. She then turned to see her grandmother and the old man were now out of sight and she said, "Okay Renamon, you can come out now."

With that a fox like creature seemed to materialize out of thin air by her side. The creature was covered in a yellow fir with white on her chest and belly. She stood on two legs, like a human, but her legs had the structure of a fox. She had a fox's tail and her head had a distinct shape. This creature's name was Renamon, and she was a digimon. She was Rika's partner, and they, with the help of her friend and their partners, had defeated the D-Reaper, a terrible creature whose goal was to destroy all man kind. They were then separated after the D-Reaper incident until a few weeks ago when Takato, one of Rika's friends, found a portal to the digital world. This portal had allowed all their partners to return to the real world. They had returned in their In-Training forms, but it only took them a few days to return to their usual levels. The duo stood there, silently looking at the sacred tree for a few seconds when Renamon suddenly got into a fighting stance. Rika turned to her and asked, "What is it Renamon?"

"I sense a great power," the fox digimon replied.

"Where is it coming from?" Rika asked as she began to look around.

Renamon then looked toward a small building that was apart of the shrine and said, "It is there, in that building. That is where the energy is coming from."

Rika looked at the building, it just seemed like a normal shrine building, but Renamon's senses had never been wrong. So, she ran up to the building with Renamon right beside her. Once she got to the door's she threw them open and looked around inside. All that was in the building was an old well. Rika continued to look around the interior when she saw a sign that said the well was called the bone-eater's well. Renamon had, by this time, walked right by her and stopped beside the well. She looked down deep into the well and said, "The strange energy is coming from the bottom of this well."

Rika stood in the door way a moment, thinking about what she should do. She then walked up to the well and said, "Let's go find out what it is then. I mean we faced the devas, so I think we can handle anything that we could come up against." Rika then got onto the wells frame and jumped down into the well with Renamon close behind.


	2. Digimon vs Demon Slayer

**Renamon's Assistant:** All right for this chapters preshow we will be interviewing Rika Nonaka. Thank you for finding time for use Rika

**Rika: **Like I had a choice. If I said no I would have ended up here any way.

**Assistant: **To true, now what do you think of ths story so far?

**Rika: **Can't really say, I mean all you had in the first chapter is me and Renamon jumped down the bone-feeders well

**Assistant: **That's bone eaters well Rika.

**Rika:** Do I look like I care?

**Assistant: **No, you don't looklike you do. Well that's all the time we have today, so on with Chapter 2.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is this story in general and the idea's an items I inserted into the story from my Imagination._

Chapter 2

Digimon versus Demon Slayer

Rika was flying down the well with Renamon. She as saw the bottom coming up she prepared to land, but the ground never came. They just kept falling, the well disappearing around them and a strange light engulfed the human and her partner. When the light faded they found they were at the bottom of the well. Rika looked at Renamon and saw that her vixen friend was just as confused as she was. She then looked and got a rude surprise when she saw a blue sky above them instead of a roof. After a few moments the two were out the top of the well and were looking at their new surroundings.

They were no longer in the middle of a sprawling city, but in the middle of a meadow, with a forest on several sides. Rika turned to Renamon and said, "I don't think were in Japan anymore."

Renamon had turned her head and was looking at one tall tree that towered over all the others. She then turned her head toward Rika and said, "Actually, I think were exactly where we started."

"What do you mean Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Look, that tree that is taller then all the others."

"Yeah, I see it, but so what."

"I think that is the sacred tree that we were standing beside before I felt the strange energy this well was releasing."

"Then what you're saying is that it is not a matter of where we are."

Renamon turned her attention back toward the tree and said, "I think it is more a matter of when, then where."

Rika scoffed at this and said, "Oh what, you think we traveled back in time, using this rickety old well."

Renamon took a few steps forward before a small smile appeared on her face as she said, "Well then, Miss Digimon Queen, what do you think happened."

Rika was about to say something, when she realized that she didn't have any idea of what happened. She looked up from her thoughtful position and noticed Renamon was smiling mischievously at her. Rika felt a rush of frustration well through her as she said, 'All right, you got me. I don't have a better explanation, but just you wait. I will get you back."

Renamon turned, a bigger smile appearing on her face as she said, "I wouldn't expect any less of the best digimon tamer in Japan." This made Rika forget about her grudge, but just as she began to start walking around Renamon leapt at her, and picked her up in her arms. She then jumped away as a large; boomerang like object came hurtling at the pair. When they landed Renamon set Rika down on the ground and the two turned to face this mystery attacker. The large boomerang went back into the forest and they heard the sound of some one catching the large projectile. They then saw a woman in battle armor walk out of the forest with a metal guard over her mouth. At her side was a large, two tailed feline. They could hear her saying, "Little girl, get away so I can slay this demon."

Rika exploded at the stranger and yelled back to her, "Okay miss high and mighty, firstly I am not a little girl. Secondly, Renamon could beat you with her eyes closed. Renamon!"

Renamon then lunged at the attacker, but was to slow because the attacker was already on the back of the large feline and was out of the way. The feline's feet and tail then caught fire and she began to fly in the sky. Rika could tell she needed to level the playing field so she yelled at Renamon, "Hay, Renamon."

Renamon kept her eyes on her adversaries and yelled, "Yes, Rika."

Rika pulled out her digivice and modify card as she said, "I think its time we show those two what were made of. Digimodify, digivolution activate."

_Renamon digivolve to…Kyuubimon_

Rika smiled slightly as she yelled up to the mysterious attacker, "Now let's see how tough you really are."

The mysterious warrior was confused about what had happened, but just brushed it off thinking the demon had just revealed its true form. She jumped down from her feline friends back and landed on the opposite side of the field of Kyuubimon. The two stared each other down before the mysterious attacker threw her giant boomerang again, but this time Kyuubimon was ready. She waited till the boomerang was just a few feet away from her when she jumped up and then came down, landing right on top of the boomerang. The attacker looked in shock as her best weapon was stopped dead in its tracks. Kyuubimon then lowered her head and said, "Now that you don't have your toy why don't you play with some fire. FOX TAIL INFERNO" Kyuubimon then launched her attack, sending many blue flame fire balls flying at the attacker. The attack missed though, because just before it hit the two tails feline rushed down and picked up the attacker. The two flew into the sky and then came down on Kyuubimon, the attacker having drawn a sword. Kyuubimon dodged the attack with ease, but then realized that it was just a ploy so the attacker could get her giant boomerang back. She then bent back and shouted, "HIRAIKOTSU" as she threw the giant boomerang, which will be referred to as the Hiraikotsu from now on. The Hiraikotsu flew toward Kyuubimon, but she didn't dodge it. She took the attack straight on, and was knocked to the ground. The Hiraikotsu returned to its master's hand and the attacker then slowly walked up to her opponent, ready to make the finishing blow when Rika ran up from behind Kyuubimon and put herself between the attacker and Kyuubimon.

The attacker lowered her weapon and said, "Move out of the way, you are free from this Kitsune's spell."

Rika just stood there and said with emotion in her voice, "I was never under her spell, Kyuubimon is my friend, and I won't let you kill her."

The attacker stood there and said back, "What makes you think this creature cares about you in the least."

"Well for one thing, she and I have fought side by side on numerous occasions. Also, did you think of why she just took your attack head on when she could have easily dodged it?"

"Tell me, why did she take the attack head on?"

"She was defending me. If she had moved out of the way that thing or yours would have easily killed me." Rika said with tears forming in her eyes. The attacker stood there for a few moments and then put her weapon down and pulled the metal mask of her face. She looked at the girl for several minutes. She knew how the girl felt, it was the same situation between her and her feline demon ally. She then smiled slightly and Rika got the feeling that she had decided not to continue the fight. During all this Kyuubimon had reverted to back to Renamon, but the signs of battle were still apparent. She then walked past Rika and bent down. Rika turned quickly, fearing she was about to stab Renamon. Instead she saw the mysterious woman putting what looked like medicine in some of Renamon's wounds. She then heard the mysterious person say, "Well my name is Sango, and her name is Kirara (sounds like Kilala)."

Rika looked at this strange person for a second and said, "My name is Rika Nonaka, and her name is Renamon."

Sango stood up and said, "Renamon; that's an interesting name. I am truly sorry about this, it is just most demons I meet are hungry for human flesh in one way or another."

"Renamon isn't a demon, she is a digimon."

Sango turned with a puzzled look on her face and said, "Never heard of a digimon, but you look like you came from the same place as Kagome."

Rika asked, "What do you mean?"

"Kagome comes threw that well, the Bone Eater's well from a place called the present."

Renamon had just regain conciseness and had heard about Kagome. She struggled into a sitting position and said, "Maybe this Kagome person can answer a few questions for use." Rika turned to see Renamon trying to get up, and walked over to help her. Sango watched all this and thought to herself, "_I have never seen a Kitsune that looks like that. Could it be a reincarnation of Naraku, sent here to destroy me and the others? NO, that girl, Rika, she had true emotion in her eyes when I was about to kill Renamon, and Naraku has yet to get powerful enough that he can make people feel emotions that aren't there. I don't know how the other will react, but I have to take them to the village. Otherwise, Renamon might not survive, and I won't have an innocent's blood on my hands."_

While Sango was deep in though Rika had gotten Renamon into a standing position, and was helping her to walk over to Sango. Renamon was cringing in pain, and yet she was amazed that this human was able to defeat her, even at her champion level. That Hiraikotsu had hit her once and it had given her many injuries, including a broken leg.

Sango had watched how Renamon was in so much pain, and she wasn't even moving. She was just standing there and yet the expression on her face told Sango she was in excruciating pain. Sango couldn't watch this anymore and called Kirira over. The two tails walked over and waited as Sango walked up to Renamon and said, "Please, get on Kirira's back, she is easily strong enough to carry you. I am sorry about this miss understanding, so I would hope you would let me make it up to you."

Rika turned her head and got a good look at Renamon. She could tell that she was about ready to pass out from the pain of standing up. Rika didn't trust Sango, but what choice did she have. With Renamon this badly injured they both would be defenseless in this strange place. So, against her better judgment she asked Sango "Is there somewhere safe we can go that is nearby?"

Sango smiled when she heard Rika say this. She replied, "Yep, there is a village not to far from here, with a very accomplished priestess. She will be able to tend to your friends wounds." Sango then walked up and took Renamon up in her arms. Renamon wasn't very pleased with this, being treated like a baby, but she was in no condition to protest against Sango. Sango placed Renamon on Kirira's back and then turned to Rika and said, "Well, let's get walking. We should be back in time for lunch."

At the mention of food Rika's stomach let out a loud noise, making Rika blush in embarrassment. Sango just smiled slightly at the sight and then began to walk away from the group. Kirira was right behind her, with Rika walking beside the giant feline demon. They walked in silence for several minutes before Sango asked, "Hay, I have a question."

Rika was attention broken away from the scenery and focused on Sango. With a bit of irritation in her voice Rika said, "Yes"

Sango ignored the tone of Rika's reply and asked, "Is that giant multitailed fox Renamon's true form, or does she transform into it only during battle?"

"No, this is her usual form, but with my help she can turn into that large fox, and from that into a Tao sorceress."

"You mean this creature is a sorceress."

"No, she can become it, here let me explain." Rika then spent a majority of the trip explaining to Sango about digimon, and telling her about the adventures that they had in the real and digital world. Sango got a rough understanding of everything, but Rika was not getting to technical. She guessed that Renamon was right about what had happened to them. They had gone back in time, and it was best to explain the whole thing in a way that Sango would understand. By the time Rika had finished Renamon had fallen asleep on Kirira's back, and there destination, Kaede's village, was now with in sight. In another half hour they were at the out skirts of town. Sango had stopped at Renamon's request. Renamon got down from Kirira's back. Sango was amazed that even in that short time this Kitsune like creature was able to heal.

They hadn't been traveling for that long, but her leg, which had been broken at when they started their trip, was already well enough to walk on. Sango didn't try to stop her though, just whistled at Kirira, calling her to her side. The large feline then began engulfed in flames, startling Rika and Renamon. When the flames subsided they saw a that Kirira was able to transform into the battle ready tiger, and that she spent most of her days as this little two tailed creature. Kirira then jumped into Sango's arms and Sango said, "Kirira is my best friend, just like Renamon is yours. Well, I don't know about you, but I am starving. How about we head to priestess Kaede's house, I'm sure that either Kagome or Kaede are cooking a good lunch."

Rika and Renamon just nodded at this and continued to follow Sango through the town. Rika and Renamon both noticed how the villagers didn't seem too surprised to see Renamon. Some did seem scared of her, but none of them seemed surprised to see her. In about 15 minutes they were within a few yards of Kaede's house. It looked just like the others they had passed in the village. The only odd thing about it was there was a small boy with fox legs and a tail playing with a top outside the house. When he noticed the group a smile crossed his face and he yelled, "Sango, where have you been?"


	3. Demons, Monks, and Priestesses, oh my

**Renamon's Assistant: **All right for this prechapter show I will be thanking the three people who reviewed my story's first two chapters. In that sense I would like to thank BeyMistress05, SlummyRedDragon, and Gaurdiangirl1. I always appreciate it when people take the time to tell me their opinions on my work, and to add their own creative thoughts. So, that ends are prechapter show today and I am proud to introduce the 3rd chapter of Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story its self and any aspects of the story I introduced from my imaginiation._

Chapter 3

Demons, Monks, and Priestesses, oh my

Sango walked up to the fox demon and said, "Hay Shippo, I was out practicing with my Hiraikotsu when I stumbled upon these two. When I first saw them I thought the yellow one was trying to kidnap this girl, and my Demon Slayer instincts kicked in. Let's just say I found out one throw to late that they were friends not enemy's."

Shippo put his hands on the back of his head and said, "Geez Sango, that sounds like something Inuyasha would do."

A voice yelled from inside the house saying, "Hay, who said my name out there." A few seconds later a tall man with long white hair, dog ears, and red clothing stepped out of the house. He walked over to the group and said, "Hay Sango, were you the one who said my name?"

Sango turned to dog eared man and said, "Sorry Inuyasha, but it was Shippo who said your name."

Inuyasha then bent down to the small fox demon and said, "So, why did you say my name. Were you making fun of me behind my back?"

Shippo stepped back in a bit of fear and said, "Of course not, Sango just told me how she attacked these two before she asked if they meant any harm. I just said that it seemed more like something you would do." Inuyasha glared at the fox cub a second and then gave him a swift knock to the head, leaving a good sized goose egg. Shippo began to rub that spot of his head while Inuyasha stood up and turned his attention to Rika and Renamon. He then asked, "So, who are you?"

Rika, using her usual cold emotionless voice, and said, "I'm Rika Nonaka, and she's Renamon."

Renamon bowed slightly and said, "Hello"

Inuyasha just looked at them a second and then walked back to the door of the hut. He then stuck his head in and yelled, "Hay, Kagome."

A female voice could be heard coming from the interior of the hut. It said, "WHAT"

Inuyasha yelled back, "There is a girl out here that is dress in some strange clothes, kind of like yours."

"Really" They could hear the voice shout back.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Just when Inuyasha finished saying that he pulled his head out of the door, and a girl in her teens quickly appeared in the door way. She was dressed in what looked like a school uniforms, and she had a puzzled look on her face. She looked around and saw Rika and Renamon standing there. She then rushed over two them and began to look over them frantically asking about a thousand questions a second. Rika was about to interrupt her when Shippo walk over and began to tug on Kagome's skirt. Kagome turned and saw the huge bump that had formed on Shippo's head. She turned to him and asked, "Shippo, how did you get that nasty bump on your head."

Shippo said, with a bit of irritation in his voice, "It was Inuyasha"

Kagome stood up and said to Inuyasha, "Why did you hit Shippo on the head."

Inuyasha got his usual defensive tone and posture ready, and then replied, "I hit him because he was talking about me behind my back."

Kagome continued, her voice getting louder, "He is just a kid, with the amount of times you've hit him on the head I'm surprised he doesn't have any permanent brain damage."

"What are you talking about; I only hit him when he gets on my nerves."

"Yeah and how often is that Inuyasha."

"It isn't that often," Inuyasha finally raising his voice into a yell.

"Yeah, it's almost on a daily bases."

"Well he deserves it."

"You could seriously hurt him"

"HE DOESN"T HAVE A BRAIN. THERE IS NOTHING UP THERE TO HURT."

"INUYASHA" Everyone could tell that Kagome had had enough of Inuyasha's mouth, and everyone except Rika and Renamon knew what was coming next. Inuyasha got a worried look on his face, but it was too late. The next words to leave Kagome's mouth were, "SIT BOY." Rika and Renamon watched as the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he suddenly was driven face first into the ground by a mysterious force. He remained there for several seconds while Rika, Renamon, Shippo, Sango, and Kagome had gone into the house.

Once in the house Rika and Renamon saw two people sitting by the small hole in the floor used for cooking. One was an old woman in a white top and red pair of pants. The other was a man in a set of black and purple robes with a monk's staff sitting on his shoulder. The man stood up and said, "Hello everyone, and who is this." He then walked over to Rika and began to look her over. The strange man then knelt down and brought Rika's hands into his and asked, "What is your name?"

Rika replied, "My name is Rika Nonaka."

The monk stood there and then brought both of Rika's hands into his; he then bent down so there eyes were on the same level. He then said, "Well my name is Miroku, and I was wondering if you would be willing to bear my children."

The second his question was finished Renamon had Miroku up in one of her paws and pinned against the wall of the house. She then said, "If you ever say anything like that to Rika again, I will break every bone in your body, and then throw you to wild animals."

Miroku replied to this by saying, "I am terribly sorry, I didn't know it was such a touchy subject. Now could you please let me down?" Renamon was about to punch the guy in the face when Rika nudged her in the back with her elbow. Renamon took this subtle hint and put Miroku down. Rika then walked up to him and said, "Okay two things. One, I am sorry about Renamon, but she is protective of me. And two, you ever ask me that question again I will not be responsible for my or Renamon's actions."

Everyone else then sighed heavily at Miroku's usual behavior, and then sat down to enjoy the lunch that Kagome had prepared. They all sat around enjoying the simple meal while Rika explained what Renamon was. The others then told her about how she had traveled 500 years into the past, to the feudal era of Japan. They told Rika and Renamon about demons, Naraku, how the jewel of the four souls was shattered and scattered, and how the group got together. Rika was amazed at some of the things these people had in their past, and Renamon was impressed about the collective abilities of the group. After this explaining was done Kagome said she would return to the modern era and fill Rika's grandmother in on what happened. Rika and Renamon were to wait until Kagome got back before they attempted to return to their own time.


	4. Friendly Duel

**Renamon's Assitant: **Okay in today's prechapter show I will be turning it over to Ronomon who traveled through the bone eaters well to speak with some of the harder to reach characters. Now I turn it over to Ronomon who is live on location.

**Ronomon: **Yes I am standing here by the sacred tree talking with Sango, the demon slayer. Now Sango, what did you think of Rika and Renamon when you first saw them.

**Sango:** Well I was practicing with Kirara off in the forest when I heard voices coming from the clearing where the well was. Not recogniving the voices I decided to go investigate. As I drew closer to the clearing I saw Rika first and was about to say something when I heard and saw Renamon. Now I had never seen anything like Renamon before so I feel back on the instincs I developed while growing up in the Demon Slayer's village, and attacked. As you know I learned to late I should have asked questions first before I start swinging my weapons around.

**Ronomon: **Well I thank you for giving us a few moments of your time, but I have other people to find and I think I can hear Miroku calling you. So, this is Ronomon reporting, back to you Assistant

**Assistant: **Thank you for that report Ronomon. Now lets turn our attention to the 4th, (a loud smack can be heard over the speakers in the studio and Sango screaming the word pervert), Chapter of Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune. This is Renamon's Assistant hoping you enjoy the chapter. Now, if you will exscuse me I think I should ask Ronomon just what that sound was.

Chapter 4

Friendly Duel

It was a beautiful afternoon in the quite village. Rika and Renamon had both gone to do things with some of the other group members while they waited for Kagome to return. Rika had her digimon cards with her so she decided to teach Shippo the game. He thought they were summoning cards at first, but soon caught on to their true meaning. He then listened intently as Rika explained all the rules of the game. Once he had a good understanding they began to play.

Renamon on the other hand had gone off to join Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha in their usual practice battles. She wanted to see just how these guys fought, and looked forward to introducing that flirtatious monk to her diamond storm attack. They walked for several minutes, finally reaching a large grassy plane that already showed the signs of struggle and conflict. Renamon waited quietly while the other stretched a bit and then said, "So, do you practice her every day."

Miroku replied, "We try to practice around that much, at least while we are in the village. We are usually traveling all over these lands trying to find the sacred jewel shards." Miroku had then finished his stretching and picked up his staff as he said, "So, Renamon, care to spar with me. Inuyasha and Sango will watch and then will do the same while they fight. Just for the sake of having someone giving advice on our fighting styles. Telling us what we do well and what we still need improvement on."

Renamon walked up to the monk and said, "You are going to find when I fight, I can be quite the difficult target to hit."

Miroku just smiled and said, "We will see, won't we." The pair was soon positioned apart from each other on opposite sides of the field. They started each other down for several minutes. Renamon was the first one to move running to her right side with blinding speed. She then turned and ran full speed at Miroku. Miroku prepared to block a frontal assault, but at the last moment Renamon jumped high, doing a forward flip in the air, and landing on Miroku's head. She then used his head like a spring board and jumped again landing several feet away. Miroku turned and began to rub his head where the fox digimon had landed on it. Renamon, on the other hand, still had her back to the monk. Miroku decided to take this opportunity, and he ran up behind her and slashed at her with his staff. Renamon had jumped at the last moment and was now standing on top of Miroku's staff. Miroku's mind caught up with the situation and pulled his staff out from under her. This caught Renamon by surprise, and she began to fall forward. She put her hand out and did a few hand springs, putting some distance between her and Miroku.

This continued for several minutes, Renamon landing very light hits while Miroku had yet to land a single hit. They were now standing apart again, but Miroku was now breathing pretty hard while Renamon seemed as fresh as when the battle started. Renamon then said, "Come on you monk, Sango at least made me work a bit, but your making this to easy."

Miroku replied to this hackling by saying, "So you want me to show you my ultimate power, fine then." Miroku then began to remove the beads that had adorned his right hand. He the thrust his right hand, palm exposed, at Renamon and as he removed the last of the beads yelled, "WIND TUNNEL". The cloth over Miroku's palm flew off revealing a large black hole in the center of it. From the hole came a very powerful vortex of wind. The vortex's winds began to draw lots of the grass and dirt toward it. Renamon noticed that it all went into the hand, like one of those black holes she had learned about when she had sat on the tree outside Rika's class room. She knew that if she got sucked into that it was certain doom.

Renamon used a nearby rock as an anchor and yelled, "Okay, you've made your point."

Miroku replaced the beads on his arm and the winds stopped. He then smiled and said, "Let's see you top my wind tunnel."

Renamon regained her composure and replied, "All right, but remember, you asked for it." Renamon then leapt high into the air in forming into a tiny ball. Miroku wondered what the heck she was doing when Renamon suddenly spread all her limbs out wide and many small crystals of energy appeared in front of her. Renamon then shouted, "DIAMOND STORM" the particles flew toward Miroku. He was lucky Renamon was aiming to miss because he was completely surrounded by the energy crystals. Renamon then came down right beside the startled monk and picked him up by his clothes. She then leapt again, with Miroku in hand, away from her energy crystals. As soon as they were away the crystals exploded in the common manner. Renamon waited a few seconds before she said, "So, what do you think."

Miroku hid his amazement by slowly standing up from his sitting position, and saying, "That is a fine attack Renamon. Not something I was expecting when Rika told us about it."

Renamon smiled and began to walk back toward where Inuyasha and Sango were sitting, Miroku close behind. Once they got back they all began to talk about the fight, what the combatants had done wrong, and what they had done right. After a few minutes of this it was Inuyasha and Sango's turn to duel. They started in the same way Renamon and Miroku had, on opposite sides of the field, staring each other down. Sango was the first to make a move. She ran toward Inuyasha with her sword draws. Inuyasha put his hand on his blade, Tetsusaiga. He waited there until Sango was only a few feet away, and he then leapt back drawing Tetsusaiga at the same time. Sango quickly leapt up after him and their blades collided in mid air, the force of the collision throwing both of them back to the ground. They continued their sword fight for several minutes, and it looked like Sango was going to win when Inuyasha released a very weak form of his wind scar, allowing him to take the victory over Sango.

The four of them sat and talked for several minutes about Inuyasha and Sango's fight. Miroku then got of subject and asked, "Hey Renamon, Rika told us about your ability to digivolve, and Sango told us about your what Rika called Champion level form, Kyuubimon. What I was wondering is what are you like when your at the level above that, what Rika called your Ultimate Level."

Renamon looked around the group and decided it was alright to tell them. She began by saying, "All right, when I am in my Ultimate form I am called Taomon. I look very human like except for my fur, paws, and tail. In that form I am a Tao Sorceress, and I am dress as such. My special attaches in that form is Thousand Spell, where I throw a thousand paper talismans. My second attack is called Talisman spell. In that one a talisman symbol appears in my hand and I can use it to do a number of things. Be it produces a shield or launch an attack. My most powerful and last special attack is then call Talisman of Light. I materialize a paint brush from my right sleeve and use it to draw a powerful talisman in the air."

Inuyasha then asked, "So why are you hanging around with that human girl, Rika. You seem powerful enough you could easily defend yourself."

Renamon laughed slightly and said, "Unlike you Inuyasha, who has the ability to grow stronger quite easily, I need Rika. If it wasn't for Rika I wouldn't be able to digivolve, and with out her I can't reach my Mega form."

Sango heard this and asked, "What's your mega form like?"

Renamon smiled and said, "All I'm going to say is that it makes my Ultimate level look like child's play." Miroku was about to bagger Renamon to tell them when they heard someone yelling as they came up the hill. They waited a few moments and soon saw Shippo running up the hill, looking quite beat up. They could hear him yelling, "INUYASHA, COME QUICK. KAGURA IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE."

Inuyasha leapt up from his seat and shouted, "WHAT?" The whole group then began to sprint at full speed toward the village. Shippo had fallen behind, but Renamon had ran back a bit and picked up the little fox cub. They were at the village in only a few minutes. Once they arrived they saw Kagura, but what made Renamon's blood boil over is she had Rika, and Rika was unconscious. Renamon ran up and shouted at Kagura, "You, let go of Rika."

Kagura just smiled slightly and said, "Oh, aren't you the feisty one, but I am afraid that this girl is coming with me. Naraku is very interested in her ability to make demons change into more powerful forms, even if the forms are only temporary." Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were about to attack Kagura when brought Rika up in front of her, using her as a human shield. That made Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango back down, but not Renamon. Her thoughts were too clouded by her rage. How could this witch treat Rika like a shield? Renamon couldn't take it any more and she leapt up at Kagura, who had been floating on her characteristic feather. Kagura just laughed and moved out of the way of the assault. Then while Renamon's back was turned the wind sorceress hit Renamon with her Dance of Blades attack, injuring her badly. Kagura took this opportunity to leave, taking the still unconscious Rika with her. Sango had rushed up to see if Renamon was all right while Inuyasha and Miroku took chase. Renamon watched as Rika grew father away from her, and then she black out.


	5. Broken Spirit

**Renamon's Assistant: **Hello everyone, for Today's prechapter show me and Ronomon will be taking a look at the reviews posted by you the readers.

**Ronomon: **We would first like to thank everyone for reviewing the story. From what you all are says, Assistant here must be atleast a halfway decent writer

**Assistant: **I'll ignore that last part. We would like to take this time to answer a question asked by on of the readers. Lycosyncer writes:

So when are the other Tamers going to come in? If Rika and Renamon are here then the other tamers must be here besides, it would be good for the others that they know that there are many types of Digimon out there. Next is that you mentioned that Renamon is going to be paired up with someone and I wonder who so please tell me who.

**Ronomon:** To answer your questions Lycosyncer Assistant and I were not planning to bring the other tamers into this, but we will consider trying to work them in at some point, if not the very end. For your question refering to the Renamon pairing all I have to say is, read and find out for your self. It will show itself when the time comes. I will tell you though that it is not Naraku or Kouga. I'll leave the rest for you to figure out on your own.

**Assistant:**Well it seems we are out of time so join us next time for the Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune prechapter show.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. I own the story itself and anyaspects of the story introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 5

Broken Spirit

It was night fall by the time Inuyasha and Miroku returned to Kaede's house. Renamon had been out cold since she was attacked by Kagura. Sango and Shippo had stayed behind to tend to Renamon's wounds. When Inuyasha and Miroku entered the house Inuyasha said, "Damn, We lost track of Kagura."

Miroku then added, "Yes, we lost sight of her in the forest, and then Inuyasha lost Rika's scent shortly after. So, how is Renamon?"

Sango looked up from what she was doing and said, "Her wounds are all bandaged, and some have already healed, but she just won't wake up."

Shippo got up from where he had been sitting and said, "Yeah, it's as if she is in a trance or something. Could Kagura have put a spell on her?"

Miroku walked over to the unconscious fox and examined her. He then put his hand on her head and after a few moments said, "There is no spell on her; the only energy force I sense is her own."

Inuyasha then said in a harsh voice, "Then why the hell won't she walk up?"

Sango walked over and sat down beside Renamon's head. She looked at her for a few moments and said, "Her spirit is broken. She's lost the will to live."

Miroku was surprised at what Sango had just said. He then replied, "How can you be so sure?

Sango's said, "I could tell when I was leading the two of them here that they had a special bond. That one would give her life for the other. Renamon was ready to fight to the death with Kagura to save Rika, but she failed. Now her she blames herself for what happened, and has put her self into a deep sleep." Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked on as they saw a side of Sango appear that she rarely showed. This was her compassionate side, and previously the only ones that could get that side to come out were Kirira and her younger brother, Kohaku, who was now the mind puppet of Naraku.

There were a few moments of silence before Shippo piped up and said, "So what can we do to help her?"

Miroku then answered, "I only know of one way, it involves one of use being put into a similar sleep. Then while both subjects are asleep I will chant a spell that will allow one of us to enter into Renamon's mind, and try to talk some sense into her."

Inuyasha listened intently to this and then asked, "So, who's going to go."

Sango stood up and said, "I will."

Miroku had a tone of worry in his voice when he said, "Are you sure Sango?"

Sango replied, "Yes, I am sure. Besides, I think this situation calls for a women's touch, considering Renamon is a woman." Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Miroku then stood up and began rummaging through his bag, trying to find what he needed while Inuyasha and Shippo moved Renamon into the main living area. In a few minutes Miroku was ready to perform the Ritual. He had several talismans and his monk staff. He had Sango lay down beside Renamon before he began chanting. He first put a talisman on Renamon's head. He then chanted some more and put one on Sango's head. He then placed the third and final on the floor, in between Renamon and Sango. He then chanted, and as he chanted Sango felt her eyes getting very heavy. In a minute she was asleep and in the world that is Renamon's mind.

When she opened her eyes she looked around to see that she was standing on a patch of grass in the middle of a very heavy mist. She looked down to see she was in her demon slayer armor, instead of her kimono. She walked around a little bit before she heard a crying. It was very soft, yet it was still there. It took Sango a second to determine where the sound was coming from, but she so began to walk toward the sound. As it got louder she could tell it was Renamon's voice. After a while of walking Sango saw Renamon sitting on the top branch of a lone tree, make that an extremely tall tree. Sango walked to the base of the tree and called up to Renamon, "Hay, Renamon." Sango waited, but all she could hear was Renamon's continued crying. She yelled at her again, but a lot louder and Sango still got no response.

After a few minutes of this Sango got feed up with it and began to climb the tree. It took her a good thirty minutes to climb to the top. When she got there she saw that Renamon wasn't sitting on a thin branch but the edge of a platform that was secured to the tree. Sango walked up behind Renamon and asked, "Renamon, are you okay?"

Renamon slowly turned her head, and even in her mind Renamon's' eyes showed that she had been crying for a while. Renamon then turned her attention back to the object she was holding tight to her chest. Sango put her hand on Renamon's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Renamon appreciated this enough to say, "I couldn't help her."

Sango replied to this by saying, "There was nothing we could have done to prevent it."

Renamon then said, "But, I should have been there for her."

"Renamon, you can't be with her all the time. That is impossible."

"I still should have been there."

"Renamon, Rika isn't lost. We will find her."

"HOW, How do plan to find this Naraku character so quickly when you have been searching for him for so long."

"Please Renamon, with your help we will find Rika, and destroy Naraku."

Renamon stayed silent and then looked down at the item that she had been clinging to her chest since Sango arrived. Sango looked at it and it was a picture. The picture was taken what looked like a beach. In the background you could see cliffs, and a wave crashing upon them. In the center of the picture was a group of four. Two of the people were Rika, who was wearing a blue one piece suit, and Renamon who was wearing a special set of sun glasses. The other two people were an old lady, and a younger woman. Sango could only guess that they were Rika's grandmother, and her mother. Renamon looked at for a long time before saying, "This was the first picture taken that had all four of use in it. Rika's father has left them and her grandfather is dead, but yet they manage. I had seen pictures of this spot that were taken well before I meet Rika. They always looked like a complete family. It was taken only two weeks ago, and it was the first time I felt like a true part of their family. Now, now I have broken the bond of trust I was just forming with Rika's family. I can never go back to that now. It will never be the same. It is entirely all my fault."

Renamon then began to cry again. Sango waited a moment and then took a sit beside Renamon before she said, "You're right, it will never be the same." This made Renamon turn her head toward Sango, wondering why she had just said that, but her question was soon answered. Sango had then continued saying, "All that is in the past now, and can not be changed. Just like Kohaku, my younger brother. He was taken away from me by Naraku, and no matter how much I wished it hadn't happened it still did. It doesn't matter if you stay in this comma for a hundred or even a thousand years. All the wishing in the world won't change the fact that Rika was taken by Naraku, but you mustn't lose hope. That is why I fight Naraku, so that one day Kohaku will be free from his spell, and we can be a family again." Sango then paused a moment. Lost in her own memories, but then she said, "Renamon, I don't want you to loose Rika. Her only hope for ever being free of Naraku is death, or if you stop sulking and go get her. You must continue the fight no matter how you feel, because it is now not only your life on the line, but Rika's as well."

Renamon watched as Sango turned and gave her a comforting, yet driving smile. Renamon's mind was in a blur. She thought, "_Sango had lost Kohaku so long ago, but she still fights. She fights to get him back even though all hope seems lost. That Naraku has him, and he can never be free. Now look at me, I lost Rika for a few minutes and I gave up all hope. I felt so responsible for what happened; I let it cloud my thinking. It may be my fault, but it is time I stopped sulking. It's about time I got up, dusted my self off, and got Rika back. Get her back, so this will only be the first of many pictures we'll be able to take. Photos we will be able to take, as a family_."

Renamon then wiped a tear from her eye and looked over to Sango as she said, "Why we just sitting around here, we have to get Rika." She then stood up, helped Sango get up, and said, "Rika and Kohaku". With that the two warriors gained a silent understanding, and a mental packet that neither would let the other quit. Not until Rika and Kohaku were back where they belong, back with their families.

Renamon then closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself in Kaede's house. She slowly stood up, finding that her body hadn't completely healed from Kagura's attack. She looked around to see that Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku had been watching over her while she slept. She then noticed that Sango was still asleep beside her. She turned and asked the flirtatious monk, "Why hasn't she waken up?"

Miroku eased over to Sango's side. He then brought up his right hand in prayer as he said, "Her body is worn from my spell, and must rest." All of the sudden Sango's eyes flew open, and a second later she brought her right hand up and slapped Miroku right on the face, sending him flying into the wall of the house.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Miroku, can't you even keep your hands to yourself for a few minutes."

Renamon gave Inuyasha a quizzical look and asked, "What just happened?"

Shippo answered the digital kitsune by saying, "Miroku was putting his hand where he shouldn't have, and it seems Sango had developed a reflex to smack Miroku when he gets a little to touchy." This was enough for Renamon to figure out what Miroku had done, and she smiled slightly at how red Sango had gotten. She thought to her self, "_Seems Sango's hiding some of her feeling about Miroku. I hope one day she may be able to tell him how she feels, or at least flirt with him enough so that he gets it." _


	6. The halfdemon reveals his past

**Renamon's Assistant:** For this prechapter show we Ronomon is back in the past and he will be interviewing the lively fox demon cub Shippo. Now lets go to Ronomon who is live in front of Kaede's hut. Ronomon...

**Ronomon: **Yes Assistant. Shippo thanks for giving us this interview.

**Shippo: **No problem.

**Ronomon: **The question we would like you to answer today is what are your feelings about Renamon joining up with your group, even if it is only temporary.

**Shippo: **I think it will be nice to have another fox around. Even if she is a digimon, it kinda sounds like demon so I think we'll get along. I can't wait to show here some of my cool fox magic tricks. I also think she may be a good negotiator when either Sango and Miroku have a fight, or Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha can be bull headed some times in my opinion. I mean he can be such an idiot. He is all ways saying things to get Kagome mad and then she goes running back to her time, it really can be annoying when you know they are going to make up eventually. Inuyasha isn't fouling me with his tough guy act. I can tell that when Kagome isn't around he is a wreck.

**Inuyasha:** So, your saying I am worthless unless Kagome is around. Well there is one go thing about not having Kagome around. There is no one to stop me from showing you not to talk about me behind my back.

**Shippo: **AHHHHHH, HELLLLLPPPPP. (Shippo goes running away with Inuyasha taking chase.)

**Ronomon:** Well this is Ronomon reporting. Assistant, do you think I should stop Inuyasha?

**Assistant: **Unfortunatly I think you should step in, eventually. Only stop Inuyasha once he has cooled down a bit, or if Shippo is in imidiate danger. Well that ends the prechpater show for Chapter 6. Now we present your feature presentation.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is this story in general and any elements I have introduced personally. Man this disclaimer thing is bloody annoying._

Chapter 6

The half-demon reveals his past.

It takes a few hours but soon Renamon, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were ready to hunt down Naraku. They were about to leave Kaede's village when they heard the old priestess herself calling from behind them. They stopped and waited until she caught up. She had a small object in her hand, covered up in a cloth. Inuyasha, being as rude as usual, said, "What is it old hag, we have to get going if were going to catch up with Kagura."

Kaede threw a nasty glare at Inuyasha, which he didn't even notice, before turning to Renamon and saying, "Here. I remember what Rika said about ye needing her to transform. This necklace has the power to let ye digivolve into your strongest form once. Please don't waste it. I don't think I could make another."

Renamon reached down and grabbed the small package of cloth in Kaede's hand. She slowly unwrapped it to reveal a very beautiful necklace. The necklace had a gold chain, with a silver bead every half inch. It then had a quarter sized pendent in the middle of the chain. The pendent seemed to be made of jade, and in the middle was a small, yet beautifully cut diamond. The jade pendant was inscribed with what looked like Tao symbols. Renamon looked up from the necklace and saw Kaede smiling in a grandmotherly way at the digimon kitsune. Renamon then smiled back at her and said, "Thank you, I will treasure it, even after its magic is spent." She then placed it around her neck, taking extra care to make sure the clasp was secure.

With Kaede's best wishes behind them the group left the village and began their journey to rescue Rika from the clutches of Naraku.

The group had left the village pretty early in the morning, but it the sun was now starting to set. Kagome had caught up with them on her bike around noon, but she was only able to ride for a little while before she ran over an old arrow head. The bike's tire was completely flat so they had to hide it and come back for it later. The group had decided to stop for the night on the edge of a forest. Inuyasha and Renamon were still good for another few miles, but Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were beat so they decided to make camp for the night. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo set up while Renamon and Inuyasha went out to see if they could catch something for dinner.

Renamon and Inuyasha had been hunting for about half an hour now, and hadn't even seen a squirrel or a bird. They had remained silent up till then, but then Renamon heard Inuyasha say, "Hay, Renamon. I found a river, and it's full of fish." Renamon quickly went to where she had heard Inuyasha call her, and when she arrived Inuyasha was waiting right beside a medium sized stream. Renamon hadn't seen such a beautiful scene before, but in his common style Inuyasha quickly ruined it. He jumped into the river and began thrashing about in the shallow stream trying to catch a fish. Renamon watched as he splashed around in the water trying to keep a hold on his slippery pray. He finally did get his hands on one, but once he brought it out of the water it began to wiggle about in his grip. The fish then slipped out of his grip and jumped back into the water.

This was to much for Renamon to bear and she began to laugh hard and loud at Inuyasha's failure. Inuyasha quickly turned his head and glared at the digital kitsune, but Renamon couldn't stop laughing. Finally Inuyasha couldn't stand it any more and yelled at Renamon, "Well lets see you do any better."

Renamon took a few seconds to regain her usual cool composure. She then walked to where Inuyasha was squatting in the stream and said, "If it would please you." Renamon then took a few more steps into the deeper part of the stream and stood perfectly still. Inuyasha watched her just stand their, as still as a statue. Renamon stood there for a good minute, and then all of the sudden she drove her hand into the water beside her. When she pulled her paw out she had a nice big fish in her paw, and it was so shocked by the sudden attack that didn't try to escape her grip. Renamon then turned to face Inuyasha with a smug smile on her face. This made Inuyasha's blood boil. Renamon saw this and then got struck with a wonderfully mischievous idea. She said to Inuyasha, "How about we have a contest, the first to catch 10 fish wins. The winner gets to relax tonight while the other cooks the fish."

Inuyasha heard this and knew it was a bad idea to challenge her, but he just wanted to wipe that smug look off her face so much he said, "Alright, but that one in your paw doesn't count."

Renamon just nodded and threw the fish back into the stream. She then walked back out to her spot in the stream and said, "You tell me when you want to start." Inuyasha stomped his way a little ways up stream and once he had found a spot to his liking he said, "Okay, ready…set…GO". With that the contest had began. Renamon using the same catching technique she had used earlier. Inuyasha had gone to using his Iron Reverse Soul Stealer attack, and he was actually able to catch a few fish with it in time.

Inuyasha was now up to 3 fish when he turned his back to see that Renamon was already up to 7 fish. No, make that eight fish because while Inuyasha was gawking at the pile of fish she had going she had caught another one. That was the final straw for Inuyasha. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

Renamon had just caught her ninth fish when she noticed that Inuyasha had his sword out. She wondered what he was doing trying to catch fish with his huge sword, but her question was quickly answered. Inuyasha had just brought his blade over his head. He paused for a moment and then brought it down hard as he said, "WIND SCAR." Renamon watched as Inuyasha's attack went up the stream launching a horde of fish and water into the air. Inuyasha then quickly sheathed his sword and, using his cloths as a net, caught ten fish as they feel back to the stream. He turned to the now thoroughly soaked fox digimon and said, "Well, looks like we'll bet eating 19 fish tonight, and you get to prepare and cook them all."

Renamon frowned at the thought of cooking 19 fish. Inuyasha, by this time, had walked over to her and began piling her fish into his shirt. He then smiled evilly as he said, "Oh, and you get to wash my rode."

Renamon quickly responded to this by saying, "What, when was that part of the bet. Besides I think you cheated."

Inuyasha turned his head at this and said, "Really, how do you think that."

"The contest was to catch 10 fish. Not attack a hundred and hope that 10 fall into your lap."

"You didn't say I couldn't use my Tetsusaiga. That means I won fair and square."

Renamon's irritation was rising, but she then heard Inuyasha walking away and she called out, "Hay, don't we need to clean the fish before we take them back."

Inuyasha turned back and said, "We usually do that at the camp, but since you're the cook tonight, you can do it your way." Inuyasha then walked back to the edge of the stream and set the fish down on a small patch of grass. He then took of his FireRat Rode top to reveal his white under shirt. He then set the fire resistant clothing next to the pile of fish and picked one of them up. Renamon walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting and watched as he used his bare hands to clean the fish of its guts.

She sat there for a few moments and asked, "Why do you use your claws, why not a blade."

Inuyasha turned away from his work and answered, "I use by claws because it's faster, and because my claws are as sharp as any blade. Now, are you going to sit their and talk or help me clean these fish."

Renamon turned toward the pile and said, "But I prefer to use a knife."

"Well we don't have a knife, "Inuyasha said, as he finished the fish he was working on and went to the next, "So I guess you'll have to do it my way" Renamon groaned at the though, but knew Inuyasha was right. Minus the Tetsusaiga the nearest knife was back with the others. So, Renamon snatched a fish from the pile, and began to vent her frustration as she cleaned it in the water. It was quite for a while, but the two warriors began to make some small talk. They talked about the nice weather they had that day, the fight Inuyasha had Kagome over his treatment of Shippo, just stuff that was just business as usual for Inuyasha.

After a while Renamon finally decided to ask the question that had been sitting in the back of her mind. "Inuyasha,"

He finished the fish he was working on and said, "Yeah".

"I've noticed that you can Kagome seem to be at odds with each other. Do you really not like each other, or are you hiding your true emotions."

"What makes you say that?" Inuyasha asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Having Rika as a partner has its advantages. When I first met her she spent so much time hiding her emotions most people thought of her as a person with an icy heart. I have spent enough time with her though that I can tell what her true feelings are. She has become very good at having no emotions on her face, and no hint of any sort of feeling in her voice. Her eyes can't hide her emotions though. When ever she feels angry, sad, happy, or emotional in other ways, her eyes communicate it."

"Really, that is quite a talent, but what does it have to do with me."

"You are a lot like Rika. You put on a tough act, but your eyes tell a different story." Renamon said. Inuyasha then turned his head away from her and began to itching his nose as he thought about what to say.

Renamon waited several seconds before Inuyasha turned back to her and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Renamon chuckled at him which Inuyasha ask, "Oh, and what's so funny."

Renamon brought her paw up and pointed at Inuyasha's face, she then said, "Your face is stern, and your voice is firm, but your eyes tell a different story."

Inuyasha had some sweat forming on his brow. Renamon lowered her arm allowing Inuyasha to see the smile forming on the vixen digimon's face. He finally decided there was no avoiding it and said, "Fine, you caught me, but if you say a word to Kagome I will deliver you to Rika in a lunch box."

Renamon put her hands up in defense and said, "I wouldn't dream of it, but I'm wondering why you haven't told her."

Inuyasha sighed slightly and said, "I just never have been able to find the right time, and when ever the right time presents itself there are people in the area I would rather not be there."

Renamon looked at him with a questioning look and asked, "Really, who?"

Inuyasha replied, "Well if I would have to name a few. I would say Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Shesshomaru, and Kikyo."

"I heard you mention a priestess name Kikyo when you were telling about your past back at Kaede's village. Who was she?"

"She would be considered my old flame."

"Oh, I see. You still have feeling for her."

"It isn't that. I was deeply in love with Kikyo before she was turned against me by Naraku. We were truly in love, but now."

"Wait, you're saying you care for some one you told me and Rika had died."

"Oh, I forget we didn't tell you. You see Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"What difference would that make?" Renamon asked.

Inuyasha responded by saying, "Well, a while back an evil demon created a copy of Kikyo's body with her ashes and soil, a clay pot in the form of Kikyo. The body was a perfect copy, but she couldn't bring it to life with out Kagome's soul. She tried to steal it, and almost did, but we were able to stop her. Now Kikyo walks the earth, a dead woman, a priestess who has to usesteal the soulsof womento remain in the world. I know she is basically a clay pot, but I can't help still having some feeling for her. You don't love someone and then forget about them. I have to try to help her, even though I don't know how I would go about it."

Renamon put her paw on Inuyasha shoulder and said, "I am honored you would entrust me with your feeling. Now, we should start heading back. All the fish are cleaned and I bet the others are getting pretty hungry." At the thought of food Inuyasha's stomach let out a loud gurgle, but while laughing at Inuyasha's embarrassment her stomach made a similar noise, allowing Inuyasha to have a good laugh to. They then gather up the fish and walked back to the camp, where there allies sat waiting, with empty bellies.

**Author Error: The reason this page has been taken off and reposted is that one of my reviewers notified me of a error I made referring to the practices of Kikyo. I give a lot of thanks to that reviewer, and say I will accept any other fixes you have to my recolection of certain parts of the story.**


	7. A dinner guest named Sesshomaru

**Renamon's Assistant: **Welcome to this chapter's prechapter show. Ronomon is still back in the feudal era, and has been able to get a quick interview with everyone's favorite half-demon, Inuyasha. Ronomon, over to you.

**Ronomon:** Yes, now Inuyasha we were wondering on your take of some of the events that have accured while Renamon has been traveling with you.

**Inuyasha: **Well, I'm happy to say that it is nice to have some one along that can keep up with me. The others are always complaining about needing to stop, but Renamon just keeps pushing on. She has also been pretty quiet. I don't think she has gotten on anyone's nerves yet, but I guess there is still plenty of time for that. She has to be one of the few women I know who is a exceltent fighter. Minus Sango, every other girl I've meet is usually a horrible fighter. Like Kagome, she is only good if the enemy is far away. The second they get close she starts to freak out and I have to step in and save her.

**Kagome:** I heard that Inuyasha, Sit Boy, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY. (Inuyasha is driven deep into the ground while Ronomon looks over to Kagome who is storming off. He then turns back to the camera)

**Ronomon: **I think I need to interview these people farther away from everbody else. That is the second time some one has been attacked because of what they told me.

**Assistant: **I wouldn't worry. They act like this alot, trust me. Well that ends this prechapter show. Thanks for tuning in.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story itself and the elements introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 7

A dinner guest named Sesshomaru

Everyone was gathered around the campfire, munching loudly on the fish Renamon and Inuyasha had caught only a while earlier. As it stood Inuyasha had eaten 5, Kagome had eaten 2, Sango had eaten 2, Miroku had eaten 3, Shippo had eaten 2½, Kirara had eaten 1½, and Renamon had eaten the last 3. They all had discarded their eating utensils and where watching the campfire when Renamon felt something bite into her neck. She quickly slapped what ever it was and brought her hand down to see what had bitten her. Everyone look and saw a familiar flee demon lying in her hand, now very flat.

Inuyasha was first to say, "Well hello Myoga."

Renamon looked back at the flee demon to see he had stood up on her palm and had jump onto Inuyasha's nose. She then heard the flee demon, Myoga, say, "Greeting's master Inuyasha, can I ask who your new friend is. I must say her blood is quite delectable."

Renamon looked puzzled, and asked, "Who is that?"

"This is Myoga," Inuyasha said, "He is a flee demon who once served my father, but now he constantly bothers me. Then when I could actually use him in a battle he is gone."

Sango then added, "Yeah, Myoga is knowledgeable, but he runs at the first sign of danger." By this time Myoga had bitten into Inuyasha's nose and was having a feast when Inuyasha smacked him and asked, "All right Myoga, the only time we ever see you is if you have information, so spill it."

Myoga had gotten up again and answered, "Very well, I was enjoying the blood of a very nice crow when I saw your brother, Sesshomaru, and his followers, Rin and Jaken, a few yards away from where you all sit. I came to tell you he looks like he has recently been in a fight, and appears to be quite vulnerable."

Inuyasha smiled wickedly as he said, "Oh, I get you."

Kagome quickly said, a tone of worry in her voice, "Now wait Inuyasha, we don't know how weak he has become. Even if he is injured he still may be able to defeat you and take Tetsusaiga away."

Renamon then stood and said, "This Sesshomaru doesn't know I am with you, why don't I go find out how weak he has become, and then report back."

Miroku replied, "I think that is the best course of action."

Inuyasha huffed at this and sat back down signaling to Renamon he agreed. Renamon then said, "Myoga, come with me. You have to show me where he is."

Myoga jumped onto her shoulder and said, "Very well, he was this way." Renamon turned to where the blood sucking demon was pointing and then jumped out of sight of Inuyasha and the others.

After a few minutes Renamon came across Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken. She stopped in a nearby tree and listened to their conversation.

The green toad said, "Lord Sesshomaru please stop, you shouldn't be moving in your condition."

The larger human looking person said, "Jaken, Be quite."

The green toad demon, Jaken, replied, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru."

Then a small girl ran up to Sesshomaru's side and said, "Please my lord, Jaken is right, and you should stop and let us tend to your wounds." Sesshomaru looked down to toward the little girl and said, "Very well". Sesshomaru then went up to the tree Renamon was hiding in and sat down against it.

Jaken then walked up and said, "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru; you will be able to defeat Naraku next time we meet up with him."

"Jaken you fool, I am not worried about my own revenge," Sesshomaru said with no emotion in his voice, "I must deliver this note to the one called Renamon."

Jaken stepped back from his master and asked, "Why are you delivering that silly girls message, it is apparent Naraku has her under his spell. She even helped him defeat you with that strange device and deck of cards."

Renamon almost fell out of the tree when she heard this. Naraku had put a spell on Rika, and now he was using her to increase his power. She turned to ask Myoga to go tell Inuyasha something when she found the flee demon had already turned tail and ran. She sighed, and then regretted it when Sesshomaru looked up into the tree and saw her.

Sesshomaru's reflexes kicked in and he quickly launch a very dangerous attack up into the tree, but luckily Renamon had quicker reflexes and had jumped out of the tree and onto the ground in front of Sesshomaru. She quickly turned to see Sesshomaru put his hand on his blade, Toukijin. She quickly put her usual cool composure on and said, "Wait, I mean you no harm."

Jaken then lunged in and said, "Why should we trust you?"

Renamon just stood their and replied, "Because I am the one you seek, I am Renamon."

Sesshomaru studied her a second and then said, "If you are really Renamon, then tell me the name of the one who wrote this note." He then pulled a folded piece of paper out and held it in two fingers.

Renamon looked up and said, "The writer was a red headed girl, in strange clothing, named Rika Nonaka."

Sesshomaru thought this was a good enough response and said, "Here then, it is yours." He then threw the paper at Renamon and resumed his sitting position beneath the tree. Renamon slowly opened the note and it said, "

**Renamon,**

**Please, if you get this you must hurry and find me. This Naraku guy has figured out a way for me to digimodify him. He also has been casting a slow spell that if I ever defy him, the spell will take hold and he will gain more control over me. I have been following his instructions, so I have kept a lot of my control, but please hurry. I hope that the guy named Sesshomaru gets this to you. I need you Renamon, please help me.**

**Rika**

Renamon refolded the paper and stuffed it in a hidden pocket in her arm guards. She then looked up to see Sesshomaru had passed out against the tree. She saw that Rin and Jaken were seriously worried about his well being, and she decided to do what she knew she would regret. She walked over and picked up the unconscious Sesshomaru and began to walk in the direction of Inuyasha and the others. Rin and Jaken quickly followed, Jaken was yelling at the top of his lungs, "What are you doing to Lord Sesshomaru, put him down. He doesn't need your pity."

Renamon stopped and turned to the annoying green demon and said, "I am not doing this out of pity, I am doing this out of appreciation. He delivered this note, and that means more then the world to me. So I am going to repay him by taking him back to where my party is camped, and tend to his injuries, unless you would like me to leave him here to die."

Jaken stood there and though about the situation for a moment and then said, "Fine, you win you conniving Kitsune, but I'll be watching you."

Renamon turned and continued walking as she said, "I would expect as much from a lord's faithful assistant." See turned to see Jaken's face light up. She assumed from the way Sesshomaru talk to him that he hadn't had a good compliment in a while. She then returned her attention to finding her way back to their campsite. She was thankful her friends were up wind of them; otherwise Inuyasha might smell Sesshomaru and take advantage of him in his weakened state. It took them a good half hour of walking before Renamon could see the glow of the campfire through the trees. She stopped and set Sesshomaru down, and then turned to Rin and Jaken.

Renamon waited a second to say, "I must go talk with my companions for a second."

Before she got away she heard Rin ask, "If I may ask, who are you traveling with."

Renamon knew this was going to be bad so she turned and smiled slightly as she said, "Well I am traveling with a half-demon, a young fox demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and a girl with black hair."

Jaken was thinking about the description when it dawned on him and he almost shouted, "You're traveling with Inuyasha, aren't you."

Renamon just shrugged her shoulders at this and said, "Yes, but as the old saying goes beggars can not be choosers."

Jaken continued to protest about the situation, but Rin merely walked up and asked, "If we go to them, do you promise they won't hurt Lord Sesshomaru."

Renamon bent down and smiled as she said, "I would fight Inuyasha head on if I needed to, but I still must go see if I can distract him a second." Renamon then leapt up into the trees, Leaving Rin and Jaken wondering, "_Will she keep her word?_"

Renamon jumped through a few trees and then out of one, landing in the small clearing where Inuyasha and the others were. She walked up to the campsite and was greeted by Inuyasha with, "Well, did you find my stinking half-brother."

Renamon returned to her seat next to the fire and said, "Yes, Myoga had gotten the directions a little wrong though, but that's beside the point. He is very badly injured, you could easily kill him." Renamon watched as a murderous smile appeared on Inuyasha's face and she then pointed her paw toward the forest. Inuyasha took this hint and went galloping off into the distance. Renamon could tell the others were about to follow him so she stood up and said, "Wait."

Miroku looked puzzled as he asked, "Why, Inuyasha may need our help?"

Renamon turned toward the monk and said, "Oh, I don't think he will be running into Sesshomaru any time soon."

Sango asked, "Why's that?"

Renamon then started to walk into the forest as she said, "I sent Inuyasha toward the east, while Sesshomaru is in the south."

Kagome asked, "But, why would you do that?" Renamon then explained about how she had found Sesshomaru, and how he was carrying a message for her from Rika. After this thorough explanation of what happened Kagome asked, "Okay, then where is Sesshomaru now?"

Renamon then turned and went into the forest. The others waited a few minutes before they saw her returning, with Sesshomaru in her arms. She also had Rin and Jaken not to far behind her. Once they saw how badly Sesshomaru was injured they knew he had been fighting Naraku. Kagome helped Renamon lay him down next to the fire while Miroku and Sango guided Rin and Jaken to some seats by the fire.

It was a good two hours by the time Inuyasha had returned to the camp site. In that time Miroku and Sango had given Rin and Jaken a little something to eat. Renamon had helped Kagome bandage up Sesshomaru. Shippo had also kept busy by watching out for Inuyasha.

While Inuyasha had been returning to the camp site he was grumbling to himself, "I can't believe it; I didn't even come across Sesshomaru's scent. That damn Renamon, I will have to give her a good yelling at once I get back." Then Inuyasha appeared in the clearing where the others were busy tending to their new guests. Inuyasha noticed there was a strange person lying next to the fire. It was only when he had gotten closer did the person's scent reach his nose. He immediately took out Tetsusaiga and began to charge at the stranger, who he now knew was Sesshomaru. Shippo had yelled at Renamon when he saw Inuyasha charging at them. Renamon immediately jumped up and put herself between Inuyasha and the still unconscious Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had stopped only a few feet away from Renamon, and with anger in his voice he said, "Get out of the way."

Renamon just shock her head slowly and said, "I will not allow you to harm Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha was startled by what Renamon had said, but he quickly retaliated by saying, "So, you have been working for him this entire time."

Renamon just stood there, showing she was planning to stop him. Inuyasha took this hint and said, "Fine, if you're with him you're against me."

Inuyasha then lunged at Renamon, ready to slice her in half when he heard Kagome shout, "INUYASHA, SIT BOY." Inuyasha's necklace went into action immediately and he was now on the ground, his blade only a few inches away from Renamon's feet. Renamon took this opportunity and kicked Tetsusaiga away from the now infuriated Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned his attention toward Kagome and yelled, "Why the hell did you do that for, are you on Sesshomaru's side now."

Kagome walked up to the enraged half-demon and yelled, "Don't you think we would have a good reason if we were taking care of your brother whom we know you despise." Renamon and the others watched as the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha continued. It had went on for 20 minutes before Kagome took victory by saying sit about five times, driving Inuyasha deep into the ground. Renamon and Miroku walked over and helped Inuyasha get back up. They then helped him over to the fire and set him on the opposite side that Sesshomaru was.

By the time Inuyasha had finally cooled down from his fight with Kagome Sesshomaru stirred and opened his eyes. Jaken and Rin, who had been awake through most of this, quickly went over to their lord's side and Jaken asked, "Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sat up and replied, "Yes, Jaken. I am fine." It was then that Sesshomaru realized that they were not the only ones there. He looked around for a bit, and then made eye contact with Inuyasha, who was in the process of glaring him down. Sesshomaru immediately tried to stand up, but found he was still too weak and went crashing back down into a sitting position. Renamon had walked up to his side and said, "I think you'll be a lot better in the morning, that is if you lay down and get some rest." She then offered him a bowl full of water.

Sesshomaru looked at the water and then to Renamon. There was a few moments of silence before he asked, "Why are you doing this, I know that Inuyasha wasn't the one who did this."

Inuyasha had heard this and spat out, "You're lucky they stopped me, other wise you would be dead meat by now."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's comments and returned his attention to Renamon, who was currently examining all the wounds they had bandaged up. Renamon turned and said, "The reason I am doing this is because I am repaying you for bring that note to me."

Sesshomaru then remembered about his fight with Naraku and the red headed girl who had given him the note. He waited a few more seconds before he said, "Why is that girl so important to you."

Renamon turned and said, "Well, because she is my partner, and my friend. I would do anything for her, even give my own life." She then turned and smiled at Rin, who had fallen asleep beside the fire. She then turned back to Sesshomaru and said, "You know, I could ask you the same question about Rin." Sesshomaru was about to tell her before Renamon put her finger to his lips as she said, "I don't want you to tell me. It is your business, and I can tell that you are a person who doesn't want the world to know everything about him. Now, I want to ask you something else."

Renamon removed her finger from his mouth and Sesshomaru asked, "What do you wish to ask me?"

Renamon continued to go about her work as she said, "I want to ask you to please, help us defeat Naraku and get Rika back."

Sesshomaru was taken back by this, but he said in his usually cool voice, "You want me to travel with my filthy half brother, a flirtatious monk, a demon slayer, an annoying fox cub, and my brother's girl friend."

Renamon replied, "Yes, I know it is a lot to ask, but you must have your own reasons for hating Naraku."

Sesshomaru played back down and said, "Yes, he has crossed me a few times in my past, but I could defeat him easily if it wasn't for that red headed girl in strange clothing."

Renamon, "That girl is Rika."

Sesshomaru asked Renamon, "That girl is the one you wish to rescue? Then why did she help him defeat me." Renamon tossed Rika's note to Sesshomaru, he opened it and read it for the first time. He then understood the situation. He turned back to Renamon and said, "I have made up my mind, but I will tell you my decision in the morning."

Renamon stood up and walked over to Kagome's bag to put a few things away. As she placed items in the bag she said, "I will then not speak of it until you bring it up." The group fell silent for the rest of the night. Inuyasha finally figured out that Sesshomaru wasn't going to take Tetsusaiga any time that night and he decided to go to sleep. Soon everyone followed his example and every slept soundly through the night. Renamon had laid down a few yards a way from the others, and for good reason. That night horrific nightmares plagued her. The moment when Rika was kidnapped kept playing over and over in her head. Each time it ended with Rika screaming her name as she was taken out of sight.

Renamon woke up the next morning to the smell lf something cooking over the fire. She sat up looked around to see that Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were the ones cooking around the fire. Renamon walked up behind Sesshomaru and said, "Well, I guess you're all healed up. Were you the one who gathered this meat?" Sesshomaru merely nodded as he watched Rin cook up the meat. The others soon woke up to the deliciously smelling meal. In a few minutes they were all enjoying the very tasty meat. Sango had asked what the meat was. Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Why, its fox meat."

Renamon and Shippo instantly spat out the meat they had in their mouths and began to gag when Rin broke in and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, why did you say that when I saw you bringing back a dead boar from the forest." Everyone stared by the fact that Sesshomaru had just played a small prank, but the moment soon passed and they finished their meal in relative silence, minus the light talk going on among Sango, Renamon, and Kagome. Once everyone had finish Sesshomaru stood up and waited a moment before saying, "Last night, Renamon here asked me to help you in your quest to free Rika from Naraku's clutches."

Inuyasha jumped up and said, "She WHAT? Renamon, I will get you for even considering having him join us."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha outburst and said, "I have thought about it, and if the rest of you will agree, I feel like helping you rescue Rika." Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru waited as Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kagome talked about Sesshomaru's offer. After about 10 minutes of talking they all turned and nodded their heads in agreement.

So it came to be that Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin join the Inuyasha gang and Renamon on their quest to rescue Rika from the clutches of Naraku.


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**Renamon's Assistant: **Hello and welcome to another prechapter show. Today we will be adressing two issues. We have Ronomon on scene, interviewing the ever smiling Rin. We also have a response to a worried review of where the story might be going. I will answer that one first in saying, **THIS WILL NOT BE A KAGOME/SESSHOMARU PAIRING. **I share the opinion of the reviewer in the essence that I can not see that ever being a possibility, but I will say this. This reviewer has guessed half of the pairing I am introducing into the story this chapter, and if you don't see it you are as stupid as Inuyasha is stubborn. Now I'll turn it over to Ronomon for the rest of the report.

**Ronomon: **Thanks assistant. I'm here talking to Rin. Rin, what do you think about Renamon now that you have met her.

**Rin: **I think she is alot like Sesshomaru. She's quite, yet kind and protecting of anyone she cares about. I think she is a very nice person.

**Ronomon: **Well aren't you a sweet little girl. I could just eat you up.

**Sesshomaru: **What was that you blue fox?

**Ronomon: **All right. Well tats my report for today, and I hope I will be alive to see you next time. Please Sesshomaru, I didn't mean it.

**Sesshomaru:** Die!

**Ronomon: **HELLLLPPP.

**Assistant: **Oh dear. I will see you next time, but now I have to go save Ronomon, or I'll have to do the field work from now on. (Goes running out the door toward the Higorashi shrine.)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Inuyasha. All I own is the story in general and all aspects of the story introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 8

The calm before the storm

It had now been a week since Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin had join up with Renamon, Inuyasha and the others, and yet they hadn't seen Naraku or any of his minions around. In the time Inuyasha and Kagome had had 10 fights, Miroku had gotten slapped 7 times for one or more reasons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had almost fought each other 5 times, each one of the times being prevented by Renamon. The others had noticed that she and Sesshomaru had gotten to be friends, even with the fights and arguments the rest of the group members were having.

It was around dusk when the group decided to make camp for the night. The camp was laid out like it usually was with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo on one side of the fire, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin on the opposite side, and Renamon on one of the two remaining sides. They had spent almost the entire day walking and even Inuyasha had to admit it was a tiring day. They all had gone about their usual camp business as soon as they had arrived.

It was now dark out with the only light coming from the fire. Almost everyone was asleep. The one who still remained awake, watching the fire burn was Renamon. They had been searching for almost a week now, and still they hadn't found a clue that would lead them to Rika. In her heart she knew they would find her and save her, but her head kept stepping in and saying that Rika was lost, and they would never be able to get her back. She suddenly felt the urge to run, to run anywhere, to go searching for Rika herself. During the week she had caught herself thinking, "_Why am I getting these guys involved, Rika is my tamer, and it is my fault that she was kidnapped. I should be out looking for her myself, letting these guys get back to their own problems. Why are they even helping me? Is it because they want to help me, or is it more so they can find and destroy Naraku."_

Renamon then got up from her sitting position and walked into the forest. She needed some time to think. Soon, she came across a hot spring. She sniffed the air and could smell the lasting effects of Kagome's shampoo. She thought to herself, "_This must be where Kagome and Sango took a bath earlier._" After looking at the pool for a few minutes she sat down on the edge and let her feet hang down into the water. The entire scene was beautiful, with the full moon and the countless stars lighting the up the night. It made it quite easy for the fox digimon to see the beautiful lay out of the hot spring. The tall trees that hid this place from the world, the flowers growing near by that gave it a beautiful fragrance. It was a scene some people would dream about, but yet nothing was getting through to Renamon. All that her mind thought about was Rika, and how she had to get her back.

Finally the mental dam that had been holding back her emotions this entire weak broke, and for the second time in that short while, Renamon cried openly, not caring who saw her. She cried there for a good 10 minutes before she heard someone coming up behind her. She dried her eyes quickly and put on her usual cool exterior before she turned to see Sesshomaru standing beside her. She watched him as he got closer to her and sat down beside her. She waited to see what he wanted, but he just sat their and look straight ahead.

It was quite there for about 5 minutes before Sesshomaru said, "I understand what your feeling."

Renamon was surprised at what she had just heard, but she didn't let it show. She just said in a calm voice, "Really, and what would you know what I am feeling."

Sesshomaru continued to stare forward as he said, "The feelings you hold for Rika, they are a version of love rarely seen. It is not the love of a parent for their child. It also isn't the love of a husband and wife, or boyfriend and girlfriend. It is the love I have for Rin. All we want to do is keep them safe. We want to be the ones who protect them from the ones who wish to do them harm."

Renamon was amazed at what Sesshomaru was saying, it was as if she was an open book, and he was reading her feeling straight from their source. She turned her head down toward the hot spring and looked at her reflection for a while. She then said, "So, do you think we'll ever get Rika back."

Renamon suddenly felt a hand on her chin. It drew her head up and her eyes meet Sesshomaru's. She suddenly felt lost in those eyes, but was brought back to reality when Sesshomaru said, "I know we will get her back. It is the same thing that happened when Naraku kidnapped Rin from me. I would have gone to the ends of the world and back searching for her, and when I did find her I almost was defeated by Naraku."

Renamon asked, "What happened?"

Sesshomaru continued, "It was thanks to my half-brother that I got Rin back, and when the time comes to repay that dept, I plan to do it. Until then I plan to help you in any way I can."

Renamon just sat their stunned by what she was hearing, she then was able to bring her self back enough to ask, "Why?"

Sesshomaru let go of her chin, and stood up as he said, "I am doing it, because I know how it feels, to think you have failed the one you have protected for so long."

Renamon stood up beside him and they began to walk back to the camp, on the way Renamon asked, "So, any other reasons?"

Sesshomaru let a small smile appear on his face as he said, "I also am doing this because thanks to you, I am getting some quality time with my half brother, and you know how much he enjoys my company." Renamon then let out a small laugh as she caught the attempt Sesshomaru had made at humor. They were back at the camp in a few minutes and saw that nothing had changed except some people had turned over in their sleep. Renamon and Sesshomaru returned to their places by the fire, and for the first time in a week Renamon was able to sleep soundly.

Everyone woke up bright and early in the morning, and began to pack away their things as Renamon took the honor of cooking a quick breakfast. Once they had all eaten they began to head out again. Renamon and Inuyasha were in the lead, Miroku and Sango where a little ways behind them, Kagome and Shippo were behind them, and a ways behind them were Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. They walked for about thirty minutes before Inuyasha said, "I was wondering; where did you run off to last night Renamon?"

Renamon just kept her calm demeanor and said, "Oh just was having a little trouble sleeping, so I took a short walk.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulder and the group continued to walk in silence. They walked for a few more minutes when Renamon suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She had done it so suddenly the Miroku had almost run into her. He quickly regained his balance and said, "Why did you stop so suddenly? I almost hit you.'

Renamon took a few steps of the path and bent down. She picked up something that was unfamiliar to the rest of the group, and walked back to the group, the item clearly visible in her hand. The others saw it was a card with very strange markings on the back. When she returned Miroku asked, "What is that, is it a talisman or something."

Renamon simply shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. She then held out the card and Kagome took it. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder and saw that the card had a picture of Renamon on it. Kagome and the others looked up at Renamon as Sesshomaru took the card to see for him self what was so interesting. After a while Kagome was able to say, "That's you on that card."

Renamon wiped away tear forming on her eye as she said, "Yes, you see digimon were believed to be only fictional monsters. So these trading cards were made. Each card had a digimon on it, and people would collect them, trying to get a certain set or something. I believe Rika was showing Shippo how to play the game before she was kidnapped."

Shippo said, "Yeah, but how did you get to be on one of these cards."

Renamon replied, "If you remember I am a digimon, and that card was a gift I had given Rika for her birthday. She already had one similar to it, but this one was special, read the last line, at the bottom of the card."

Sesshomaru looked down at the bottom and read aloud, "To Rika, Keep this card close, so I can always be with you." Everyone turned to look at Renamon. A few silent moments past before Sesshomaru walked up to the vixen digimon and placed the card in her hand. Renamon looked at the card for a few seconds and then at Sesshomaru and said, "Thank Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru then turned and said, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha replied, "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru ignored the tone of Inuyasha's voice and asked, "If I remember correctly you have a very keen sense of smell, correct."

"Yeah, so what."

"Why don't you try to pick up Rika's scent of this card? It may help us find Rika more quickly."

Inuyasha just grunted a little bit, and walked up to Renamon. Renamon handed him the card and Inuyasha began to smell it. He then gave the card back to Renamon and began to sniff the air. Soon he led the other off the path in the direction that Renamon had found the digimon card. They walked past the spot and after about 20 minutes of walked Inuyasha stopped and said, "There is a strong smell of Rika nearby by." Everyone looked around, try to find the source of the smell. Sesshomaru was the one to find the source of the smell. He walked over to a nearby bush and picked up another one of Rika's cards. This one was a simple hyper wing card.

Sesshomaru handed the card to Renamon and she said, "Yes, this is another one of Rika's cards. She must be dropping them every so often, trying to leave a trail for us to find."

Miroku then spoke up saying, "Well then I wonder. Are we at the beginning of the trail of cards, or somewhere in the middle?

Renamon replied, "We are at the beginning. Trust me, if I know Rika that first card we found would be the first one she would leave. She told me once she would do it, so that I would find it before the wind could pick up and carry it away. So I could keep it safe while she was in danger." Everyone nodded, accepting the explanation and began following Inuyasha to the next card. Renamon had decided to walk in back with Sesshomaru so Inuyasha wouldn't have to smell the new cards through the ones they already had.

They traveled the rest of the day by following Inuyasha, and the trail of cards left by Rika. When it began to get dark out the group decided to make camp for the night and let Inuyasha rest is tired nose. Renamon quickly went about counting the cards, and seeing what they had yet to find. Sango and Kagome went to go take a bath in a nearby spring, while Miroku and Shippo went about getting a fire started with Jaken and Rin's help. Sesshomaru had just sat down beside Renamon and watched as she laid out the digimon cards. After she had set all the cards onto the ground he asked, "Well, how many more are there to find."

Renamon turned, now realizing he was sitting right beside her. She then turned her head back to the cards and said, "If we haven't missed one along the way, there should only be three left to find."

Sesshomaru asked, "So, is that good or bad in your opinion?"

Renamon responded, "It just means Rika only has three cards left. It could mean were so close she didn't need to leave the last three behind, or that her trail will soon run cold again, once we have found the last three. It could also mean she is starting to loose hope and stopped throwing the cards, thinking it was a hopeless folly."

"Well what ever it may be, we can be sure of one thing."

"Yeah," Renamon said, sighing slightly, "It means were at least on the right trail for now, and that Rika is closer to use now then earlier today." Sesshomaru just smiled as he stood up and walked over to sit down by the newly lit fire. Renamon gathered up the cards and walked over to Kagome's bag, placing them in an empty pocket. About 15 minutes later Sango and Kagome returned, completely refreshed. Sango sat down on by the fire and was greeted by Kirara, who she began to pet softly. Kagome had begun to dig into her bag and pulled out a few packages of food, she then turned to the group and said, "I think it's a good night to eat these hot dogs. I also brought some stuff to make s'mores." Everyone brightened up at the sound of this except Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. They merely looked at Kagome with questioning looks. Renamon saw this and said, "It's just some food from the modern times, trust me. I think you'll like it." Sesshomaru didn't agree with Renamon, but decided to try these, "hot dogs" anyway.

Sesshomaru was amazed in how short of time these strange things had taken to cook. Renamon had helped him get the concept when he was eating his first one, but after the Sesshomaru cooked and prepared them like he had eaten them his whole life. Once everyone had had a few hot dogs Kagome brought out the bags of chips she had always brought for Inuyasha and the others.

As Kagome handed out the bags she said, "I'm glad I decided to pack a few extra." She then handed a small bag of plain potato chips to Renamon and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at the colorful bag and wondered what kind of food it was. He was about to open his mouth to take a bite out of the bag when he looked over and saw Renamon had opened the bag and was eating something out from inside it. He took the bag and, using one of he claws, sliced the bags top off. He then looked down in the bag and saw the thin wisps called potato chips. He picked one out and said, "What is it?"

Kagome answered him by saying, "It's just a thinly sliced potato that has been fried." She then grabbed one from her own bag and popped into her mouth. Sesshomaru did the same, popping the chip he had in his hand into his mouth, and began to chew. He had to admit that it was pretty good, even though it was a little greasy.

Once everyone had finished there main course Kagome brought out the marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate. Sesshomaru looked at the strange things Kagome had brought out and wondered, "_What now?"_

He watched as everyone except Jaken, Rin, and himself began preparing their S'mores. Renamon was about to bight into her first one when she noticed that Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru weren't eating any. She stood, walked over to Rin and Jaken, and broke her S'more in half as she said, "Here, you can have mine," Rin and Jaken each took one half of the sugary treat. After looking at it a second they each took a small bite and their faces lit up as they enjoyed the messy treat.

By this time Renamon had returned to where she was sitting, and began to roast another marshmallow. She then noticed that Sesshomaru had taken a marshmallow and was now mimicking her actions. She asked him, "So, I guess that means you want to try one."

Sesshomaru turned his attention away from his marshmallow and said, "Well, I have tried everything else tonight and haven't been poisoned yet, so why not."

Renamon then chuckled slightly, and said, "Then you might want to keep an eye on what you're doing." Sesshomaru turned his head to see that the marshmallow that he had been roasting was now on fire. He quickly blew out the flame, but his marshmallow had already been burnt to a crisp. He took the marshmallow of the stick and threw it behind him. He was reaching for another when he felt someone taking his stick out of his hand. He turned to see Renamon was giving him her perfectly roasted marshmallow. He took the stick and pulled of the marshmallow. He looked at it a second and then said, "Now what do I do with this?"

Renamon said, "Take a gram cracker, and a piece of chocolate." She then pointed to the necessary items and continued to say, "You place the chocolate on the gram cracker, and then the marshmallow on the chocolate. You then take another gram cracker and place it on the marshmallow. You then give it a slightly squeeze to flatten the marshmallow and then enjoy." The lord of the west lands followed Renamon's instruction closely and soon was eating his first S'more.

Sesshomaru swallowed the last bite and said, "I have to say, that was quite good. I think I will have to have a second one."

Renamon watched as Sesshomaru prepared a second one without flaw, and thought to herself, "_He really isn't that bad of guy. He is kind of like Rika, he has a strong as stone on the outside, but his heart is a little softer." _She quickly returned her attention to her own marshmallow, and finished roasting it. They all enjoyed the meal and went to sleep as soon as they finished. The fire died out, and left them all to their sugar induced dreams. They would all have a good nights sleep, and they would need it. For in the morning they would have to continue their quest, to save Rika and defeat Naraku.


	9. The Witch of the Wind

**Renamon's Assistant: **Hello and Welcome to tonight prechapter show. Ronomon is still in the hospital from being attacked by Sesshomaru, but he will be fully recovered by the next chapter. So I will be handeling the interviews for this chapter, and the person I have choosen to interview is the lord of the western lands himself. Thank you for giving up some of your precious time for this interview Lord Sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru:** Hmmm.

**Assistant: **All right the question we have for you today is simple question. If you had to pick one sword to keep, would you keep the Tenseiga or the Toukijin?

**Sesshomaru: **I would rather have the Toukijin then the useless Tenseiga.

**Assistant: **What about the many times the Tenseiga has saved your life, and how if didn't have the Tenseiga Rin would not be with us today.

**Sesshomaru:** The Tenseiga is a powerful sword in its own respect, but in a fight I would prefer the Toukijin.

**Assistant: **Very well, thank you again for allowing me to interview you Lord Sesshomaru, but its time for use to get to the ninth chapter of Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. All I own is the story in general and any elements of the story introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 9

The Witch of the Wind and the Girl with a Mirror

The whole group set out bright and early to continue their hunt for the cards. Inuyasha's nose continued to deliver as they came across 2 of the 3 remaining cards. It was around noon when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. He continued to sniff the air. The other watched and waited for him to tell them what was going on, but then Sesshomaru turned his head to his right and he said, "Rin, I want you to take cover. Jaken make sure nothing happens to her, for if something does I will kill you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again." Rin and Jaken nodded their heads and ran, taking cover behind a large bolder near the trail.

The others returned their attention back to Inuyasha, and Kagome asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga and said, "I smell Kagura and Kanna." The others took this hint and began to look about frantically, trying to spot the two followers of Naraku. Sango had run behind a tree, and reemerged in her demon slayer armor. Kagome had gotten her bow out and had her hand on an arrow. Miroku had taken a more defensive stance with Shippo near his leg doing the same. Renamon just closed her eyes and tried to hear which way Kagura and Kanna were coming from. There was an eerie silence for a few moments and then they heard someone yell something from high above their heads. They all jumped off the path and out of the way of the attack that struck the path a few minutes later.

They all turned their heads up to see Kagura and Kanna floating down to the earth on one of Kagura's giant feathers. The feather disappeared and the duo landed several yards away. Inuyasha and the others regrouped and ran up so that they were about 100 feet away from the two minions of Naraku. Inuyasha yelled at the two, "Where have you two been hiding."

Kagura just brought her fan up to her face and said, "Who said we were hiding, we were just waiting for you to bring the yellow fox to use."

Inuyasha said, "What," He then turned his head and looked back at Renamon. He then turned back to Kagura and said, "What do you want with her and Rika?"

Kagura just smiled and said, "You beat us I might consider telling you."

Inuyasha then pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and transformed it into its larger form. He then said, "Well then, prepared to be defeated."

Kagura just continued to smile and said, "Bring it on you mutt." This hit a nerve for Inuyasha and he leapt toward her and launched his Wind Scar attack. It was right on target, but Kanna merely walked in front of Kagura and let the attack hit her mirror. The attack worked against the mirror a second or two before it was launched back at Inuyasha. He saw this coming though and was able to get out of its way before he was sliced up.

Inuyasha landed back with the others and said, 'Damn, she moved a lot faster then she used to."

Renamon then walked up beside him and said, "They have been digimodified."

Sesshomaru asked, "What has been done to them?"

Renamon turned her head and said, "They have been using Rika's ability to increase their speed and strength. I assume that Kanna was given a speed boost only, since she really can't attack, while Kagura has probably been given an attack boost, because she was already plenty fast."

Sango asked, "So, your saying were fighting a much more powerful Kagura, and a much faster Kanna.'

Renamon said, "Sadly, I think that is exactly what happened."

Sesshomaru then said, "So what. Right now it's seven against two; even if they are faster and stronger we can defeat them."

Inuyasha only nodded at this and said, "Well then Sesshomaru, you want to double team them."

Sesshomaru simply nodded as he drew his sword, Toukijin, and got down into a fighting stance. They both then charged, Inuyasha going against Kagura, Sesshomaru attacking Kanna. They launched their attacks, but it wasn't effective. Kagura merely repelled the Wind Scare and attacked Inuyasha with her Dance of Blades attack. At the same time Sesshomaru's attack was sent back at him by Kanna. They were back where they started, as if nothing had happened to Kagura and Kanna.

The group wondered how they were going to defeat Kagura and Kanna. Renamon then spoke up and said, "I have an idea. Miroku, have your wind tunnel ready, but wait for my signal."

Miroku nodded and said, "I will await your word."

Renamon returned the nod and then turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She looked at them a second and said, "I want you to attack them again, but take a little more time with your attacks."

Inuyasha asked, "What are you planning?"

Renamon just smiled and said, "Trust me; we should be able to get rid of at least one of them."

Inuyasha turned and nodded to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru returned the understanding nod and they turned together to face Kagura and Kanna. Kagura yelled at them, "No matter what you do you won't be able to touch us. We can deflect any attack you throw at use."

Inuyasha just spat back, "Shut up you witch." It was then he and Sesshomaru started to charge the two reincarnations of Naraku. It was a lot similar to the first time, but this time they ran up a lot slower. The result was the same, but that was what Renamon had been hoping for. She had used Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's attacks to sneak behind the two. She then nodded at Miroku who stayed a ways away and released his Wind Tunnel.

Kagura just laughed and said, "What are you doing you stupid monk. We are to far away to be sucked up by your cursed hand." That was when Kagura heard Kanna gasp. She turned to see Renamon had picked Kanna up by her clothing and was now throwing her toward Miroku's Wind Tunnel. In a few seconds Kanna was caught into the whirlwind, and was soon lost to the void of the Monk's right hand.

Kagura took this chance to launch her own attack, and Renamon wasn't in any position to block it or dodge it. So, she was hit head on by Kagura's Dance of Blades attack and was sent flying. The others gasped when they saw she was going to land on some very sharp branches, branches that would probably kill the digital kitsune, but just before she landed on the pile a blur ran up and caught her. When she was able to get her bearings back and noticed that it was Sesshomaru who had saved her. She was speechless for a second while Sesshomaru allowed her to get out of his arms. She then turned and said, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He focused his eyes on hers, and said, "I would prefer if you just call me Sesshomaru." He then turned and said to Kagura, 'Now, what are you going to do with out Kanna here to help you."

Kagura looked around to see that while she had been concentrating on killing Renamon, she had been surrounded by Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku. She then said, "You do have me surrounded, but there is always an escape route for a wind sorceress." She then pulled the last feather she had out of her hair and through it up. It transformed into a giant one and she jumped on. She was about to escape when she suddenly felt that something was on the feather with her. She turned to see the bruised and battered Renamon standing right beside her on the feather. She tried to summon an attack, but was to slow because Renamon had already jumped up and began attacker her with Diamond Storm.

The attack was a direct hit, injuring Kagura badly, and tearing up her last feather she had to escape with. Kagura went crashing to the ground, and Renamon landed right beside her. Inuyasha and the other came in closer as Renamon grabbed Kagura at the collar of her clothes, and hauled her into the air with one hand. Renamon then said, "All right, this is your one and only chance for survival. Tell us where Rika and Naraku are, or I will gut you like a fish."

Kagura struggled, trying to free herself, but it was no use. Renamon's grip was being driven by the rage she had bottled up since she saw Kagura take Rika away from her. She finally said, "All right, I'll help you, but you got to do something for me."

Renamon lowered her slightly so their eyes were even and she said, "What are you offering, and make it quick."

Kagura said, "Simple, I'll tell you where Naraku is if Sesshomaru does something for me."

Sesshomaru walked up and said, "What could I do for a pathetic demon like you."

Kagura said, "Simple, find me a new heart."

Renamon set her down on the ground and asked, "What do you mean." Kagura then told them how she would have run away from Naraku a long time ago if it wasn't for the fact that he has her heart in a bottle some where in his castle. If she ever was caught trying to betray him, all he would have to do is crush that heart and she be dead.

Renamon listened to this and said, "So, you want us to go kill something, anything and take its heart. Then you want Sesshomaru to use his sword to break the connection with you old heart and establish a new one with what ever we can turn up."

Kagura smiled and said, "Precisely."

Renamon turned to Inuyasha and the others and asked, "Well, what do you think. Should we try this bargain of hers, or just kill her now and forget about it."

Miroku said, "I think we should trust Kagura, it may be our best chance to get to Naraku and Rika quickly. Besides I could see why she would want to escape from Naraku's control."

Kagome sighed and said, "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Miroku."

Sango and Inuyasha both nodded their heads in agreement. Renamon took in these hints and then turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What do you think, because it is upon your blade that this plan hinges."

Sesshomaru thought about it a second, but then nodded his head in agreement. Renamon nodded back and said to everyone, "All right, who wants to go get the heart."

Inuyasha broke in and said, "I'll go do it. I have already caught the smell of a large deer near by that has a heart that is about the right size." Inuyasha then ran off into the forest, to catch the unsuspecting dear. It was about ten minutes before he returned. Carrying the heart in a bloody bit of cloth. He handed it to Kagura and then turned to argue with Kagome about why he had used one of her handkerchiefs to wrap up the heart. Kagura unwrapped the handkerchief and held the heart in her hand. There was a sudden bright light and heart disappeared, going into Kagura's body. She then turned her head and nodded at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took this hint and attacked her, killing her. He then slashed her again with his other blade, Tenseiga, bringing her back to life. The difference this time was the heart in her body was the one beating, not the one in the jar at Naraku's castle. Kagura was about to cheer for joy when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned to see Renamon waiting for her to tell them where Naraku's castle was, her patience wearing thin. Kagura then told them everything they needed to know to find Naraku's castle.

They were all about to leave when they heard Kagura call from behind them, "There are two more things you need to know." The group turned and listened as Kagura said, "First, the next time we meet I will kill you all. The other thing is Naraku's castle is protected by a barrier. He has designed it so only a Tao sorceress could have a hope of breaking the barrier."

Renamon nodded, turned around, and continued to walk away as she said, "Don't worry, I think we can manage." The other quickly followed as they began the short two day trek to where Naraku's castle lay hidden.


	10. The Wolves

**Renamon's Assistant:** Okay, so Ronomon is not up to field work yet, so I will take this prechapter show to thank my readers for the many reviews this story has already gotten. In the short time it's been posted it has already gotten more then double the reviews of my other story, Reverse Biomerge. For you Digimon fans out there Reverse Biomerge is a Digimon Tamers story about how the digimon partners return to their tamers. It may not be as good as this one, but check it out if you want an interesting read that mixes digimon with the alchemy of Full Metal Alchemist and elemental bending from Avatar the Last Airbender. That ends this prechapter show for chapter 10 of Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune.

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or inuyasha. All I own is the story itself and the elements of the story introduced from my imaginiation._

Chapter 10

The wolves

The castle was a two days away from where they had rescued Kagura. The group had decided to travel at a pace that would land them at the barrier at the nightfall of day two. This would allow them to get one more nights sleep before laying siege to Naraku's castle. Naraku's castles were nestled in the nearby mountains. To get there they would have to go threw the Wolf Demon forest and then climb the mountain. They had been on the move since they left Kagura free from Naraku's control. In the early afternoon they reached the edge of the Wolf Demon forest. The group decided to stop for a few minutes before entering the forest.

Renamon noticed as she sat in a tree by Inuyasha that he had an irritated look on his face, like he really be happier if we could go around the forest instead of through. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What's the matter Inuyasha? You have been in a bad mood since we first saw this forest."

Inuyasha just said, "Feh, I just caught the scent of some wolf demons."

Renamon, "What, do you have something against wolf demons."

Inuyasha, "Not wolf demons in general, but there is this one scrawny wolf."

Renamon, "Does this wolf have a name."

Before Inuyasha could answer they could here Sesshomaru saying to the others, "I think we have rested enough, let's go." Inuyasha and Renamon jumped down from the tree and they all resumed their journey.

They had been walking for about an hour and a half when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone stopped and began to wonder what the matter was. Inuyasha just got down in a fighting position and said, "Kouga".

Renamon wondered who Kouga was, but she didn't have to wonder long. Soon after Inuyasha said his name a small twister came barreling at the group from deep in the forest. Just before it was about to bowl them over it stopped and the winds died down. In the place of the twister was a man, with fangs, a brown wolf tail, and black hair in a long pony tail. Shortly after he arrived several wolves and two other wolf demons came running up behind him, very out of breath.

The twister guy merely smiled and said, "Hay Kagome".

Kagome just smiled slightly and said, "Hi Kouga, how have things been."

Kouga replied, "They been fine, you still hanging around with this mutt."

Inuyasha walked up to Kouga menacingly and said, "What did you call me, you scrawny wolf."

Kouga got a competitive feel about him and said, "I called you a mutt, because you are a mutt."

Inuyasha lunged at him as he said, "Fine, let's settle this here and now." Kouga just smile and reactivated his twister ability. The two fought for a few minutes, neither of them doing any real damage. Finally everyone else got tired of this.

Sesshomaru turned to Renamon and said, "You want to stop the wolf demon while I get Inuyasha."

Renamon turned to the lord of the west lands and said, "I think it be better if we let Kagome handle Inuyasha. Any way, I thought you liked seeing him eat dirt."

Sesshomaru just turned and said, "I still would like to be the one to handle him."

Renamon just shrugged and began walking towards the escalating fight. Sesshomaru soon followed suit. Inuyasha and Kouga had taken their fight into a nearby clearing, and they were now starting to do some actual damage to each other. They had one great clash in mid air and were sent flying to opposite ends of the clearing. This was when Sesshomaru stepped in a put himself in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled, "Get out of my way Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru just shook his head. He then turned slightly to look at Kouga.

Kouga just sat there, wondering why he was stopping the fight. He then said, "If you insist on stopping our fight I will kill you to." He then began to run at Sesshomaru, but before he got past the middle of the field something tripped him and he was sent tumbling. He kept tumbling past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and finally rolled head first into a tree.

Everyone, even Kouga's own pack, was trying to stifle their laughter, except Inuyasha who was laughing out loud at wolf demon pack leader. Kouga had taken a few seconds to get up, rubbing his head in the process. Once he had gotten his bearings again he looked out at the clearing. Trying to see who or what he had tripped on. He then saw the yellow fox digimon, Renamon, standing right beside where he had tripped.

Kouga's rage got the better of him and he was now concentrating all of his attacks on Renamon. Sesshomaru watched as Kouga tried every move he knew, but smiled on the inside when he saw no matter what Kouga did Renamon was able to dodge it like a graceful dancer. Finally Sesshomaru said, "I know that it must be fun to make a fool out him, but we do have more pressing matters."

Renamon nodded in Sesshomaru's direction and she leapt into the air. Not knowing what to expect Kouga just watched her until he could feel a large amount of energy being built up. Just as Renamon launched her diamond storm attack Kouga had thought quickly and jumped out of the way of the attack. When Renamon landed she readied herself for another assault, but was amazed to see that Kouga was just standing straight up in a relaxed manner, like they weren't even fighting. He walked over to Renamon, and instead of hitting her he said, "My, I never would have guessed you were such a good fighter. Could I get your name again?"

The yellow fox digimon didn't like the tone in his voice but she did reply by saying, "My name is Renamon."

Kouga just continued to smile as he said, "Renamon; that is quite the lovely name. It just rolls of the tongue." Kouga then took something out of a pouch he had. Renamon noticed it was a fine blue powder. All the sudden Kouga blew it in her face. Before Renamon knew it she began to feel very woozy, and then she blacked out from the strange powder.

Sesshomaru and the others watched as Renamon began to fall over, but were relieved when Kouga caught her mid fall. Their worries returned soon after when he scooped her up like a bride and turned to the others. After a moment of silence he said, "Look Inuyasha, I still don't like you, but you can have Kagome. Since she never accepted me were together we never really were mates, so I have no regrets in leaving her with you."

Sesshomaru growled in his throat as he said, "What is this supposed to mean wolf demon?"

Kouga smiled as he said, "What it means is I have taken Renamon as my girl now, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Then with out warning he took of into the forest in the same manner as he had appeared, in a swirling twister. The rest of his pack had seen what was coming and had disappeared well before Kouga, leaving Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others without their newest friend.

The others had run up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who were both standing their in shock. Miroku said, "We must follow them, and find her quickly. I don't think Rika would like to find out that Renamon was forced to become Kouga's girl."

Sango then added, "Yes, and without her we have no chance of breaking Naraku's barrier."

Shippo said, "Yeah, but how are we to follow her. She has a very weak scent, and Inuyasha may not be able to find it through all the scents of the wolf demons." The Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha continued to talk, trying to think of a way to find her. They were so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice that Sesshomaru hadn't moved a muscle since Renamon had been taken by Kouga.

Jaken and Rin walked up to their lord, wondering if he was alright. There was a long silence before Jaken said, "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you all right Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru continued to stare off into the distance. By this time the others had noticed how still and quite Sesshomaru was. They all walked over and watched him. It was then silent for another few minutes. Rin finally walked up to Sesshomaru and tugged on one of his sleeves. This brought Sesshomaru out of his trance. He quickly began to look around. His eyes then rested on Jaken's staff of two heads.

Sesshomaru turned to face Jaken and said, "Jaken, I need the staff."

Jaken looked at him for a second and then handed him the staff of two heads saying, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha walked up and asked, "How can that stick help us find her."

Sesshomaru turned and said, "It can lock on to her spiritual energy and lead us to her. Now Jaken I want you to stay here, and wait for my return. Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Yes, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru continued, "Would you mind staying here to keep an eye on them. Rin needs protection and with out his staff of two heads Jaken is pretty much defenseless." Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru returned the nod and then turned his attention to Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. He said, "Can you three come with me to rescue Renamon."

Inuyasha frowned slightly and said, "Why should we help you."

Sesshomaru turned away from then and said, "You don't have to come, but I hope you would for Renamon's sake." He then turned back, and waited. Inuyasha thought about it a second, and then nodded his head to Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku also nodded their heads. Sesshomaru turned back to the forest and then raised the staff of two heads up. He the staff then began to spin in his hand. It suddenly stopped and the beautiful head then open its mouth.

Sesshomaru turned his head to where the staff was pointing and began to run off in that direction, Inuyasha right behind him. Miroku and Sango followed from above as they rode Kirara. They followed the staff of two heads for about half an hour before they came upon a cave, hidden amongst the brush and trees. Inuyasha sniffed around a little bit and said, "Yep, The smell of wolf demons is strong here, but I also can smell Renamon." Sesshomaru motioned to Sango and Miroku they had found the wolf demons lair, and that they should come down. Once they landed Kirara turned back into her kitten form and hopped onto Sango's shoulders.

They all looked down, into the deep dark cave. Then Sesshomaru turned to Sango and Miroku. He said to them, "I would like you two to stay out here and keep an eye out for any other wolf demons. Once we have begun to fight Kouga the sound of fighting will probably bring the others running to help their leader."

Sango said, "Very well, we will wait here."

Miroku then added, "I would ask one thing Sesshomaru, if don't need to kill Kouga, then don't. He has helped us out of some tough scrapes."

Sesshomaru nodded, accepting the monk's request and then turned to Inuyasha, "Shall we go?" Inuyasha nodded and the two brothers, enemies to the end, walked into the cave as allies to rescue their digital friend. They walked for a good 15 minutes before they saw a light coming from the depths of the cave. Once they got closer they could hear voices, one of which belonged to Kouga. After a few more minutes of walking they were at the bend that lead into the larger area of the cave where the wolf demon pack took up residence. They saw several wolf demons all sitting around the few fires in the cave. There were three campfires in the cave. Two were larger ones with a majority of the wolf demons around them. Then in the back was the third, it was a smaller fire, but it only had two people beside it. One of them was sitting up right and eating a bit of food. The other was a smaller figure, who was lying on the ground beside the fire. Once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes had adjusted to the lighting of the cave they saw that the one sitting up was Kouga and the one laying down was Renamon. It looked like she was still knocked out from when Kouga blew that blue powder at her.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took a few steps back. They looked at each other and Inuyasha said, "Well, how do you propose we get through all of them?"

Sesshomaru replied, "We can't fight them in here, it is to cramped and Renamon might get hurt in the process."

Inuyasha rubbed his head a second and then said, "How about I lead them away. Once a majority of them are gone you can swoop in, fight who ever is left, and get Renamon out of there."

"I must admit, that is not a bad idea brother."

"What's with the brother talk? You going soft on me Sesshomaru."

"Who knows, but this week of having to travel with you has given me a chance to know you. To me you are still a dirty half-breed who has some of our father's blood in you, but I am starting to get use to the idea."

"I guess you aren't that bad Sesshomaru, now take cover. I am about to become a major distraction." Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding and jumped up into a crevasse into the roof of the cave. Inuyasha waited to make sure he was hidden and then pulled out his Tetsusaiga. He waited a few minutes, letting the wind scare appear around his blade. He then ran into the room, and before Kouga was even able to get up he launched a weakened version of the Wind Scare. This attack cut up the whole pack of demons, but all of them were able to get up easily after the attack had subsided.

Kouga got up from where he was thrown and yelled, "WHY YOU MUTT, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. EVERYONE, ATTACK THIS HALF DEMON AND TEACH HIM TO FEAR THE WOLF DEMON PACK." Inuyasha had already turned tail, and he was now running to the exit of the cave, where Sango and Miroku waited to help him distract the pack of angry wolf demons.

Sesshomaru watched this, and once the final wolf demon had passed by his hiding place he jumped back down to the cave floor and snuck up to the entrance to the main cave. He then took a look to see who was left in the cave. Every wolf demon had left, except for Kouga, who was once again sitting by the fire. This time though he was looking down at Renamon. Sesshomaru listened as Kouga said, "I can't wait for you to wake up my dear, for when you do I will mark you and make you mine forever."

Sesshomaru turned away from the entrance, stunned at what he had heard. He thought to himself, "_That perverted wolf, how dare he do this to Renamon. Marking a girl his own when they have no word in the matter. Even Inuyasha would have the common decency to ask someone before he marked them as his. Even our father asked Inuyasha's mother before he marked her. I would never be caught dead marking Renamon with out her permission." _His eyes widened as he contemplated the thought that had just crossed his mind. He though, "_Wait, why did I specify Renamon, when the truth is I wouldn't mark any girl. I really don't even want to have a mate right now. I have to keep my mind focused on the tasks at hand, and not some woman waiting for me at home. But then why is it when I have went to sleep the past few night all that I dream about is Renamon. I mean, I know she is beautiful, smart, and she does have a cool confident attitude you don't find in girls very often. Is that why I am trying so hard to rescue her? Could I possibly have feelings for her? Then the next question, could she ever love me back."_

Sesshomaru was then brought back to reality when he heard a low, but loud moaning coming from the cave. He looked back inside to see Renamon was getting up. She was still heavily sedated from the blue powder, but was still awake. He then saw Kouga smile as he put he hands on her shoulders and prepared to bite her on the neck, marking her as his.

This is when Sesshomaru decided to strike. He brought up his right hand as head ran into the cave. Kouga saw him a quickly began to kneel down to bite Renamon. Kouga was to slow though, for Sesshomaru launched his lightning whip attack from his hand and knock the wolf demon into the wall hard. That one hit was enough to knock Kouga out, and leave him with a fresh whip mark on his fore head. Sesshomaru made sure Kouga was out before he went over to check on Renamon.

The powders affects were starting to wear off a bit more now, and she was able to stand up with out swaying. Sesshomaru waited a moment before saying, "Renamon, you feeling okay?"

Renamon gave her head one more good shack to clear her thoughts before she said, "Yeah, I am usually not caught off guard like that, but he was just freaking me out in so many ways, from the tone of his voice to the way he was standing."

Sesshomaru let a small smile creep on to his face and said, "Well then, may I escort you out Renamon."

Renamon turned her head and saw that Sesshomaru was waiting there with a good smile on his face. Renamon was flattered by this and said, "I appreciate that, thank you." Sesshomaru then started to lead Renamon out of the cave. Once they got to the entrance they saw that Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were still fighting a good portion of the wolf pack. They turned when they saw Sesshomaru and Renamon walking out of the cave. The pack then put two and two together and realized that something must have happened to Kouga. So before Sesshomaru or Renamon could get a single word out the entire pack ran into the cave to see if their leader was alright. Renamon and Sesshomaru turned and looked back down the passage. Sesshomaru turned his head and said, "You know, the second he wakes up he is going to come looking for you."

Renamon nodded her head and said, "Yes, that is true, but he will have to dig himself out first." Renamon then jumped into the air and launched her Diamond Storm attack at the cave. The attack caused the roof of the cave to cave in, but only enough to slow down the wolf demon tribe, not nearly enough to trap them in there forever. Renamon and Sesshomaru then turned back to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango who all nodded their heads in satisfaction. The sun was starting to set when the group got back to where they had left Shippo, Kagome, Rin, and Jaken. Sesshomaru returned the staff of two heads to Jaken without a word and then walked into the forest as he said, "I need some time alone. Jaken, you and Rin stay here with Renamon. I will be back in a while." With that Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest. The others knew he only need some time alone, so they decided to make camp in the clearing, and continue their journey in the morning.


	11. The icy heart begins to thaw

**Renamon's Assistant: **Sorry to say, all I can do for this prechapter show is comment on a interesting review I got from the author Inuyasha-Backlashwave. I will only say this. I am not planning to go that far with this story, but your review has gotten me creating a sequal, and that would be a good place to have the story end. I will talk about the possibility of a sequal as a time goes by. Now, on to the 11th chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in gerneal and the elements of the story introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 11

The icy heart begins to thaw

Sesshomaru walked deep into the forest, not really caring where he went. He just walked, trying to get away from his feelings. He had walked for about an hour when he came upon a small clearing in the forest with a stream running through the middle. He looked around the clearing to see it was an almost perfect circle. The stream curved gently through the middle, making two bends. There was a boulder on each side of the stream, and the grass on the far side of the stream was reflecting the moon, while the side he was standing on was hidden from the moon by a cloud. He went over to the stream and looked down at his reflection. He looked as he always did; a demon of such great power that most demons would run in fear or beg for mercy when he began to attack. His eyes were as they always were, as was his face and clothes. Sesshomaru looked down at the water for several minutes before sighing slightly and heading over to one of the two boulders. He sat down on top of the oddly level and circular boulder, looking across the scene.

He thought to himself, "_This is a very beautiful serine scene. It is almost as beautiful as Renamon._" Sesshomaru then lowered his head and closed his eyes. He let thought about the first time he had scene the vixen digimon. When she was tending his wounds by the campfire of who were then some of his worst enemy's. He thought, "_She some how was able to keep them at bay, giving me a chance to heal. A chance I know Inuyasha wouldn't have given me. He probably run his blade through me the second he saw I couldn't defend myself. She defended me then because I had delivered her message, and that should have made us even. I then decided to go along with her to help get Rika away from Naraku. I thought I was doing it because it was so exactly like the time he had kidnapped Rin. That is why I started traveling with them, but have my reasons changed as this week has passed." _

Sesshomaru then heard a noise coming from the forest. He turned around to see Renamon stepping out of the trees. She walked up to him and took a seat next to him on the boulder. She then asked, "What bothering you. I noticed that when you left the camp there was something different about the tone in your voice. As if you didn't want to leave, yet had to."

Sesshomaru replied, "Just wanted a chance to clear my head, and enjoy the evening."

Renamon sighed a little and said, "Alright then, I'll leave you to your thoughts." She started to turn a way and head back to camp when she heard Sesshomaru say something that was barely audible. She turned back around and said, "What was that Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat a little and then said quietly, "I would prefer it if you stayed here for a while." Renamon thought about it and decided there was no harm in it. She walked into the clearing and sat down on the boulder, a half a foot away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just continued to look straight ahead, as if Renamon wasn't there.

The two remained quite for a while before Sesshomaru said, "Renamon."

Renamon turned her head toward Sesshomaru and said, "Yes, what is it?"

Sesshomaru paused a moment and said, a bit of nervousness in his voice, "It is a beautiful night, isn't?"

Renamon turned her head up and looked at the blanket of stars above them, the moon so close to being full that it lit the world very well. It was still only around 9:00, but it was still very beautiful out. Renamon heard a sigh and turned her head to see Sesshomaru had lowered his head, and closed his eyes. She was going to ask what the matter was, but before she could get a word out Sesshomaru said, "Renamon, what do you think about me?"

Renamon sat there in silence a second, caught off guard by the question just asked. She then stood up and walked over to the stream, Sesshomaru watching her take every step with unparallel grace. She then turned to him and said, "Well if I had to point out your best traits I would have to say your strong and smart, a rare combination. You are also have a level head, and you are kind of quite. According to Rin and Jaken you usually say only what is absolutely necessary. You are also very complicated."

Sesshomaru sat up at this and asked, "By what do you base that assumption."

Renamon, "The others told me that you are after Tetsusaiga, and you have fought your brother many times. Yet one time, when his demon blood had taken over, you were there to help him reclaim Tetsusaiga, and return to normal. I just find that an interesting trait that you can be someone's enemy, and ally at the same time."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at this thought, and then asked, "Anything else you like about me."

Renamon turned, a blush hidden in her fur as she said, "Well I must also admit you are handsome in this form." Sesshomaru turned his face away trying to hide the blush now forming on his cheeks, yet he knew Renamon had seen him blush. Sesshomaru then stood up and walked up to Renamon's side. The two then stood in the middle of the clearing, watching the stream that snaked through the area. They stood there for several minutes until Renamon asked, "Well Sesshomaru, what do you think about me? I think it's only fair I get to see where I stand with you."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "You are graceful, cunning, strong, wise, and very beautiful." Renamon felt her cheeks burning and was thankful her yellow fur hid her face, because it must have been a pure crimson by that time.

Renamon finally was able to pull her thoughts together enough to say, "You… You think I am beautiful?"

Sesshomaru turned and said, "Yes I do, you are easily the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in this world, and would bet in the next as well." Renamon turned her head away, trying to regain her usual composure, but it took her a good 3 minutes to calm down. When she finally did she turned back to Sesshomaru. She was then surprised to see how close he had gotten to her. She concluded that he must have moved over closer to her while her head was turned. She didn't mind though. Renamon just continued to look at Sesshomaru, getting lost in his eyes. The moon had risen a little higher in the sky and now was almost right behind Sesshomaru, adding beauty to the moment.

Sesshomaru and Renamon both realized that they had grown quite close to each other. Sesshomaru finally broke the long silence and said, "Renamon?"

Renamon just put one of her fingers up to his lips and said, "Shhhhh, there is no need for words. Let us just enjoy this moment a little longer and then head back to the others." When Renamon removed her finger Sesshomaru nodded and they both looked straight ahead, finding great joy in just being in each others company. They were enjoyed the beautiful silence till around 10:00, when Renamon said, "We really should be getting back." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and the pair began the hour walk back to the camp. They walked in silence, side by side. Both of their minds buzzing with questions about why they felt the way they did. The silence of the forest was only disturbed by their foot steps and the swishing of Sesshomaru's cloths as he walked.

The pair had been walking in the silence for around thirty minutes when they came across a small clearing in the trees. It was a simple level area covered in grass. They were in the middle of the clearing when they both heard a rustling coming from behind them. After that the silence returned, but Renamon and Sesshomaru's minds were not put to ease. They put their backs to each other and began to scan the trees, trying to see what had made that sound. Renamon was first to spot something, a shadow moving through the trees. She lunged at the shadow and disappeared into the trees. Sesshomaru turned and watched as the trees bushes rustled with the fight, but to his amazement Renamon was thrown out of the trees soon after she entered.

Sesshomaru moved forward slightly and caught Renamon before she got close to the ground. She quickly got down from his arms and said, "I fear we are surrounded." As soon as those words left her lips many figures came walking out of the trees, completely inclosing Sesshomaru and Renamon. It was a hoard of what appeared to be humanoid tiger demons, each one of the hundred warriors clad in heavy armor. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword as Renamon got down into a defensive position.

The scene was eerily still as Sesshomaru and Renamon waited for the attack, but none of the tiger demons got closer to them, though some did fidget, as if waiting for something. Renamon and Sesshomaru suddenly heard a loud masculine voice coming from the trees, the owner of the voice still out of sight. It said, "You must think yourselves very skilled warriors if you are ready to take these hundred tiger demons by yourselves."

Renamon and Sesshomaru turned their heads toward the source of the sound, and watched as the tiger demons made a hole in their wall of fur and metal. A large figure then loomed in the shadows of the trees, its eyes reflecting the light available. As the figure moved closer to them they saw that it was a very tall tiger demon, the demons head just barely clearing the branches of the trees. His fur was white with black strips, and his armor covered in dings and scratches. He had a large sword in his right hand, which had to be at least 6 feet in length, but still well proportion to his body. As he drew nearer he said, "Greetings, I am the chief of the tiger demon tribe. We have been watching you and your party since you entered the forest. You see, we have been promised three shards of the sacred jewel if we can deliver all or your heads to the demon named Naraku."

Sesshomaru turned to face the chief, his hand still on his sword as he said, "So, you are working for Naraku. I assume you think he will keep his word."

The chief just smiled evilly and said, "I had my doubts if he would deliver, but that is no concern of mine any more."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly as he asked, "What do you by its no concern of yours?"

"I don't want the jewel shards any more. I want her; I want her to by mine." The chief said as he a brought his arm up and pointed toward Renamon.

Sesshomaru grimaced as he back up toward Renamon. Renamon turned her head toward the chief and said, "What makes you think I will agree?"

The chief lowered his arm and said, "Who said I was giving you a choice. Attack them, and bring me the fox demon. You may kill that dog demon in disguise." The hordes of tiger demons lunged at Renamon and Sesshomaru all at once. Sesshomaru had quickly draw his sword and called upon its great power. He began to cut quickly and cleanly through the entire group. It looked like he was only running in between the many tiger demons, but a few second after he had speed by the tiger demons fell apart from the damaged caused by Sesshomaru's blade. It took him five minutes to clear out the entire hoard, but as the last one feel he heard a Renamon let out a yell for help. He turned to see that Renamon had tried to attack the Chief head on, but had gotten caught. She was now being suspended above the ground, the tiger chief's hand securely grasping her upper body. He said, "Now, before you have a chance to slash me with your fancy sword, I think I will mark her as my own. Even if you kill me it will insure that she can't be with any other demon for the rest of her life." Tiger then began to draw up his other claw, bringing it closer to Renamon, but he stopped a few inches short of Renamon's fur.

The reason he had stopped was Sesshomaru, he had dropped his sword, and his eyes were now hidden by his bangs. Renamon and the chief watched as Sesshomaru's body began to send out pulses of very powerful demonic energy. Sesshomaru then lifted his head to show his eyes had gone a blood red, and that he was beginning to transform into his true form. A few moments passed as Renamon watched in aw. She had heard from Jaken that Sesshomaru concealed his true form, finding it much easier to travel in his more human like form, but she had never dreamed that what she saw before her was Sesshomaru. It was over in a few minutes and where the human like Sesshomaru once stood now stood a, red eyed, and white furred dog demon, snarling at the tiger chief.

The tiger chief had apparently forgotten about Renamon for he quickly released his grip on her, which had been tightening to the point of crushing her while Sesshomaru transformed. He grabbed his sword from its hilt and began to pull it out. He never had the chance to completely remove it though for as soon as he had dropped Renamon, Sesshomaru had charged him. Sesshomaru had bite down hard on the tiger demons arm and taken his hand right off. He then head butted the shocked chief to the ground and began to tear at his armor. Renamon had watched all this in a bit of pain. She was sure that the tiger chief had broken her arm and several of her ribs with his death grip, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain that Sesshomaru was inflicting upon the tiger chief, whose white fur was now stained with his own blood.

It was over in only a few minutes, the tiger chief left it what had to been a thousand pieces. Renamon waited to see what Sesshomaru would do. She got startled when Sesshomaru turned toward her and began to walk up to her. Renamon didn't know what to do. Jaken had told her that Sesshomaru wasn't himself when he was like this. He could attack anyone while he was like this, his thoughts being clouded by his more primal instincts. Renamon wondered if she should run, but the second she tried to get up she fell over in pain. She now knew that her ribs were broken, and there was no way to escape the transformed Sesshomaru. She waited as he got ever closer, fearing that this would be the end. She closed her eyes once Sesshomaru had stopped beside her, waiting for the final blow.

When the blow never came Renamon opened her eyes, and saw that Sesshomaru had laid down beside her, his head laying across his paws, his eyes staring at her. She had noticed that there was a tint of worry on his face, and fear in his eyes. She was amazed to hear slight whines coming from him, whines so quite only she could have heard them. Renamon looked over his body, but saw no sign of injury. She began to wonder why he was whining when she saw something in his eyes she hadn't before. It made his eyes seem so beautiful, and she soon found her self lost in his eyes. They remained quite for a long time, but Renamon couldn't find a way to put what she felt into words. She felt she would die if something ever happened to Sesshomaru, that she could never be happy unless he was by her side. Then, in the back of her mind a feeling finally broke out, a feeling that she had been hiding since she had really gotten to know Sesshomaru. A feeling that had shown it self for the first time back at the clearing with the creak. A feeling that Renamon could now tell that Sesshomaru shared, for that was the difference in Sesshomaru's eyes that made them so beautiful, and Renamon could feel that her eyes were showing that same emotion. Renamon opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly felt the world began to fade away, as her injuries caught up with her.

Sesshomaru saw Renamon open her mouth to speak, but then her eyes became heavy and she fell back to the ground. Sesshomaru panicked after hit the ground and he placed his more logical mind back in control, and transformed back into his more human form. He rushed over to Renamon's side and picked her up much like a groom picks up his bride. He then began to quickly sprint back to where the others were, hoping that Renamon would open her eyes again, so he could get lost in them like he just had.


	12. A Day of Recovery

**Renamon's Assistant: **Well after a bit of digging we are proud to say Ronomon is on scene with Kouga of the wolf demon pack for this edition of the prechapter show. Now, over to Ronomon.

**Ronomon: **Thanks Assistant, we'll Kouga what do you think of Renamon now.

**Kouga: **If I see that fox again not even Naraku could keep me from killing her, that witch. YOU HEAR THAT RENAMON, YOU ARE NOW PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE FOR THE ENTIRE WOLF DEMON TRIBE.

**Ronomon:** Okay, I think Kouga is still steaming from being trapped in the caves, well thats all I can do for now, so back to you Assistant.

**Assistant: **Thank's Ronomon. Also for those interested in knowing a fun fact. This story is already done, I am just publishing slowly so some people have something to look forward to after a tough day, namley my wonderful reviewers. I also am goign to say this, the Sequal is started, and I hope it to be as big of hit as the origional.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in general and the elements of the story introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 12

A day of recovery

Sesshomaru returned to the clearing where the others were, Renamon now sleeping in his arms. The others had noticed him return, but it took them a second to realize that he was carrying a badly injured Renamon. When Sango and Kagome saw how badly she was hurt they rushed up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pushed by them and said, "Let me set her down by the fire, then you can tend to her injuries." Kagome only nodded as ran up to her backpack, rummaging through it for the medical supplies she would need. Sango soon joined her and she helped Kagome search the overly stuffed bag for the items. Sesshomaru had taken a seat near Renamon, but had no sooner sat down then been encircled on all sides. Inuyasha had taken a seat on his left, Miroku his right, and Shippo right in front of him.

Shippo turned his head toward Renamon, who now laying on her back by the fire, and asked, "What happened? I don't think you did this to her. At least, I hope you didn't."

Sesshomaru's face showed no emotion, though his heart was as delicate as glass at the time. He stared into the fire as he said, "It was not I who did this to her."

Miroku turned his head and asked, with a bit of disbelief in his voice, "Then what happened? She has never been this badly injured before, even from her two previous encounters with Kagura."

Sesshomaru continued to stare into the fire, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo leaning as he began to explain what had happened in the clearing with the tiger demon tribe. Once he had finished Inuyasha even knew not to press the subject any further. The others had clearly seen that Renamon was having an effect on Sesshomaru nobody had before.

She had broken what was thought an impregnable barrier, the barrier around his heart.

Sango and Kagome had Renamon bandaged in about a half hour. By then it was 11:00 at night, and everyone decided that all they could do was wait and see what Renamon was like in the morning. Everyone except Sesshomaru went into an uneasy sleep as the fire died. Sesshomaru watched as the fire slowly died, growing smaller and smaller as the logs burned down. Around one in the morning all that was left of the fire was ashes, but Sesshomaru continued to stare at where the fire once roared, giving warmth to the area. He finally took one last look at Renamon, hoping she would still be breathing in the morning. He then let sleep take him and he laid down, falling into an uneasy sleep.

Everyone awoke in the morning to find Renamon was still breathing, even though she was still in a pretty bad state. Inuyasha had left the camp with Miroku to search for something to eat. Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Jaken went to the nearby spring to collect some water, and to give Sesshomaru some time alone with Renamon. Sesshomaru had awoken to this empty scene. He looked over to see that Renamon was still breathing, and that made his heart lift up a little. Now sure she would be alright in time, Sesshomaru set out to get her a little water. When he arrived at the closest stream he saw everyone except Inuyasha and Miroku in the water. Be it Sango and Kagome who were dipping there feet in the cold water, having filled the water buckets for the camp. Shippo had taken to showing Rin what a top was, and Jaken was trying to dry him self of, having been pushed into a rather deep part of the stream when he wasn't looking. Sango was the first to notice Sesshomaru walking up to the stream. She nudged Kagome and soon everyone was aware of the lord's presence. He looked as he usually did when he appeared before the others, his emotions masked by the straightness of his face. He walked over to Sango and Kagome, bent down, and picked up one of the water buckets. Sango watched as he turned away from them, not a word spoken, and took the cool stream water back to camp.

Sango and Kagome waited till they knew he was gone before Sango said, "Hey, Jaken."

Jaken was caught off guard by the sudden break in the silence. He took a moment, but he said, "What is it?"

Sango turned her head back to the forest and asked, "Has Sesshomaru ever acted like this before. I mean, the few times we have seen him before Renamon arrived he seemed to be elite of heartless demons."

Jaken finished shaking the last bit of water out of his hat before he said, "Yes, I would agree that before this Sesshomaru seemed to have complete control of his emotions, only feeling what he wanted to feel, but.."

Sango turned back to Jaken and asked, "but..?"

Jaken sighed and said, "Since he has meet Renamon, he seems different. Almost like his emotions are in control of him now, instead of the other way around. He has also talked more this week then in the past year."

Sango smiled and said, "I guess even he has to be able to love." Everyone let the silence set for a while before returning to what they were doing.

Sesshomaru had returned to the camp to Renamon was in the same condition as he left. He walked over to her side and set the water bucket down beside her head. He found a cloth Kagome was using earlier and he dipped it in the ice cold spring water. Once it was decently wet he folded it and placed it on her fore head, hoping to cool the small fever she had contracted. He then sat their, looking over her bandaged body when he heard something behind him. He turned to see that Inuyasha and Miroku had been watching all of this and were now trying to stifle a laugh. He didn't know what they thought was so funny, but he quickly spun about to face them as he stood up. This only made Inuyasha and Miroku laugh harder. Sesshomaru was confused at this when he realized that in his rush to go do bodily harm to Inuyasha and Miroku, he had tipped the entire bucket of ice cold water on Renamon's head.

Sesshomaru was about to go kill Miroku and Inuyasha who were now laughing loud enough for the whole forest to hear, when he noticed that Renamon was beginning to stir from her sleep. The instant she opened her eyes Sesshomaru forgot completely about Inuyasha and Miroku as he sat back down at her side. Renamon blinked her eyes a few time, trying to get used to the light before realizing that Sesshomaru was sitting by her side, a bit of worry in his face, but much more joy. Renamon eased her self into a sitting position, feeling still that some of her ribs had yet to heal. By this time Inuyasha and Miroku had come out of their laughing fit and had realized that Renamon had awakened. Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru's side to talk to her while Inuyasha took off toward the stream to tell the others. Miroku said, "Well, it is good to see you're conscious lady Renamon."

Renamon just nodded at Miroku and said, "Hello Sesshomaru, Miroku. How long have I been out?"

Miroku replied, "Not long, just a few hours."

"Good, now, who was the one who poured a bucket full of water on my head?"

Miroku started to snicker, but before he could answer Sesshomaru said, "I am sorry to say that was me. I had set the bucket by your head and was trying to bring your fever down when I heard him and Inuyasha behind me, laughing for reasons I have yet to discover. I turned to face them, but as I turned the sheath of my sword hit the bucket and spilt it on your head."

Renamon turned an angry look at Miroku who suddenly found he was greatly interested in the birds chirping in a near by tree. Renamon then turned her attention back to Sesshomaru and said, "So, were you the one who brought me back to camp?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded. Renamon could see that Sesshomaru was trying to hide his feeling in the presence of the monk, but Renamon could see how worried he had been over her safety. Renamon just took a quick glance at the monk, who had turned his back to them to dig in his bags for something. Renamon took this opportunity and she leaned over toward Sesshomaru. She said, "Thank you," just before she planted a small kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his check as he turned to look at Renamon who had already lain back down. Sesshomaru sat there for a few moments, his mind registering what had just happened. Renamon had just kissed him, and he had enjoyed it, even though it was only a small peck. He wondered if Renamon had feeling for him, feeling that didn't just register as friendship, but as love. He then pushed the thoughts out of his head knowing that she would eventually have to return to her own era, and he would never see her again.

By this time Miroku had returned with some herbs and he began to replace some of Renamon's bandages with fresh ones. Sesshomaru stood up to make room for the monk to work, but he kept a close eye on him as he worked, aware of the monk's reputation. In a few minutes Inuyasha returned with everyone else in tow, they all smiled and began to talk with Renamon about what had happened, wondering if Sesshomaru had told the whole truth. They were caught off guard though when Renamon's version of the story was a perfect compliment of Sesshomaru's. They then began to talk of lighter things, as Miroku changed the last of Renamon's bandages. Shippo finally broke the strange series of questions by saying, "We thought you were dead when we first saw you."

Renamon lowered her head slightly and said, "Trust me; if I was dead there would have been nothing left."

Sango got a worried look on her face and asked, "Why would there be nothing left."

Renamon sighed and said, "For that is one of the greatest disadvantages of being made of data. When I die, my body will break apart into those individual data fragments. I will basically turn to dust when my soul has left my body."

Kagome gasped as she said, "That's terrible."

Renamon just nodded her head, and after which was a long uncomfortable silence. Miroku decided to break the silence and said, "Well, it is getting close to noon, why don't we leave Renamon alone to rest while the we try and find something to eat." Everyone nodded and went about preparing lunch. Sesshomaru had gone with Inuyasha and Miroku to the stream to catch some fish. Jaken, Rin, and Shippo had gone out into the forest to find berries, nuts, and similar items. This left Sango, Kagome, and Renamon alone at the camp.

It was pretty quite while Sango helped Kagome get the fire restarted. Renamon watched a resented not being able to help them. She just sat their and watched as Kagome began rummaging in her bag for matches while Sango finished getting the fire wood stacked up. In a few minutes the fire was blazing at a good cooking temperature. That is when Kagome said, "Well, all we can do now is wait for the boys and Rin to bring back the food. Now Renamon, I have a question for you."

Renamon perked her ears up slightly and said, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome got a mischievous look in her eye as she asked, "What is going on with you and Sesshomaru." Sango had been looking at something else, but when she heard Kagome's question she couldn't help turning her head, wondering how Renamon would handle this one.

Renamon just stared at Kagome for a few seconds, glad her yellow fur was hiding the blush now upon her check. She quickly spat out, "There is nothing going on. Whaaat makes you think something is going on?"

Kagome and Sango both got slightly evil looks on their faces as they began to slowly close in on Renamon. Renamon was now frantically convincing them there was absolutely nothing going on, but she soon realized that there was no denying it now. Her reaction to the question only seemed to heighten Kagome and Sango's suspicions. She finally sighed and said, "Fine, you caught me."

With that Kagome smiled and said, "All right, spill it. What were you doing with Sesshomaru before you were attacked? You both said you were on your way back to camp when you were attacked, so where were you coming back from."

Renamon replied, "When I came upon Sesshomaru that night he was sitting on a rock in a clearing with a small stream that snaked through its center." Renamon then continued to tell what they had talked about, how they enjoyed a few minutes of peace in each others company.

Sango felt Renamon was still hiding something, and when she asked Renamon if anything else had happened Renamon told them about how Sesshomaru acted when he had slain the tiger demon. She then continued to say how worried Sesshomaru looked, and how beautiful his eyes were. That was the bit Renamon regretted telling Sango and Kagome about. That part helped Sango and Kagome realize that there was still a hole in Renamon's story. Sango and Kagome got real close and Kagome asked, "Okay, I accept that story for the most part, but what did you and Sesshomaru say to each other."

Sango added, "Yeah, you mentioned that you told your thoughts about him, and how he thought of you. Yet you have yet to tell use what was said."

Renamon now was slightly aggravated and said, in a low yell, "Well, pardon me for thinking that something like that could be considered private business." Renamon knew that the damage was done though, and Kagome would press the issue until Renamon told her exactly what was said. So she sighed heavily and said, "Fine, I told Sesshomaru that he was strong and smart, level headed, quite, complicated, and …."

"And… What was the final thing?" Sango asked.

"I said he was handsome." Renamon replied.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, trying to stifle their giggles, but after a few moments they returned to interrogating Renamon and Kagome asked, "So, after you gave him this very accurate description, what did he point out about you."

Renamon was sure that she was blushing so bad it was getting through her fur, but she did answer by saying, "graceful, cunning, strong, wise, and very beautiful."

Kagome looked slightly shocked as she asked, "He said you were beautiful. I'm amazed that Sesshomaru said even half those things."

Renamon just nodded and said, "Yep, he said I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in this world."

Sango sighed, "Oh, now that is truly romantic. He had said it at just the right time and way. I doubt Miroku could even be that romantic if his life depended on it."

Kagome nodded her head, "Neither him or Inuyasha, they are such ruffians. I mean look at Inuyasha." Kagome then began to talk wildly with Sango about the many faults of Inuyasha and Miroku. Renamon had tuned out their voices and lain back down on the soft grass. She turned her head and watched the fire, letting her mind retreat back to the perfect moment, a moment she had wished never to end.

After lunch the group began to pack up the camp site. Renamon was now able to walk and they decided to try to reach the foot of the mountain by night fall. The group was soon off again, but traveling in a slightly different way. Inuyasha was walking with Sango in front. Miroku had taken to walking beside Kagome and Shippo right behind them. Behind them Sesshomaru and Renamon walked, in a state of comfortable silence. Finally, bringing up the rear of the group, Rin and Jaken.


	13. Digimon vs Demon Slayer 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in general and the elements of the story introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 13

Digimon versus Demon Slayer 2

Despite the groups late start they were able to reach the foot of the mountain where Naraku's castle was by sunset. They quickly set up a camp before it became to dark to see, and enjoyed some of the modern food Kagome had packed. By 9:00 everyone was had full stomachs and they began to talk of what they would do tomorrow. Inuyasha said, "According to Kagura it is about a half day hike up to Naraku's castle."

Kagome added, "So, if we start out at dawn we could make to the outer protective barrier by lunch time."

Sesshomaru added, "Yes, but that is based on the idea that we won't meet any enemy's on the way up."

Sango added, "Even if we do, they would only be some easily slain lesser demons. We don't have to worry about Kagura, and Kanna is no longer in this world. That only leaves Naraku."

Miroku asked, "But Sango, what will we do if we come across Kohaku." Everyone realized that they had forgotten to include Kohaku in all of this.

Sango began to cry slightly as she said, "We will try to save him, but if he tries to kill any of us, we must defend our selves."

Renamon put her hand on Sango's shoulder and said, "Don't worry; when we cross paths with him, I have a plan that should free him from Naraku's grasp." Sango just smiled through her tears and nodded her head. In a while everyone was asleep, resting up for the challenging hike up the mountain, and the great battle ahead."

In the morning Renamon was the first to wake up. She sat up from her place and stretched as she saw that the sunrise was just about to start. She took a quick look around the camp. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep in a sitting position up against a tree, his right hand across his waist, resting on the hilt of Toukijin. Rin was sleeping soundly using Sesshomaru's leg as a pillow, while Jaken had fallen asleep standing up beside his lord. Shippo had fallen asleep on top of Kagome's back pack, curled up into a little ball. Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep much like Sesshomaru had, Sango was leaning her head on Miroku's shoulder, and Miroku was resting his head on hers. Kagome had laid down in her sleeping bag beneath the tree where Inuyasha was sleeping in the bows. It was a very peaceful scene.

Renamon then got an evil idea in her head. She went over and quietly woke up everyone except Miroku and Sango. Once everyone understood what she was doing they sat up and waited for the show to start. Renamon then quietly walked up to Miroku and tickled his nose. She then went back to where she was sleeping and pretended to be asleep. As Miroku woke up he noticed where how Sango was leaning against his shoulder. Everyone watched as Miroku started too sweat slightly, trying to stop himself from doing what he wanted to. Eventually his perverted self won the battle and he reached his right hand down toward Sango's back and lower regions.

Sango woke up very slowly, wonder what had caused her to wake up. That is when she felt a certain monks hand and a shiver ran through her entire body. Miroku then realized Sango was awake, but it was too late for in the next second he was sporting a deep red hand mark on his left cheek. Inuyasha let began to laugh at how red Sango was now getting. When Sango realized that everyone had been awake to see this little display she went even redder. This caused most of the group to laugh; even Sesshomaru had let a small smile cross his face. After this bit of morning entertainment everyone got the camp cleaned up and they began their hike up to Naraku's castle.

The hike was pretty uneventful, even though Sango was in a constant state of anger and embarrassment. It wasn't till 11:00 did they run across their first bit of trouble. They had made much better time then Kagura had suggested, and they could now see the castle quite easily through the trees. They enter the clearing where the castle stood, but before they got too far into it Inuyasha, who had been leading the group, ran right into the mystical barrier protecting the castle. After fuming a few minutes he took out Tetsusaiga and launched a wind scar attack at the barrier. Unfortunately the barrier acted like Kanna's mirror and his attack was launched right back at him. He was flung back, landing a few yards behind the group. Kagome sighed and said, "Inuyasha, have you already forgotten that Kagura told us the only person who could break the barrier was a Tao sorceress."

Inuyasha just grumbled as he started to get up and walk back toward the group. He then turned to Renamon and said, "Well then, I guess it is all up to you." Renamon just nodded and took a few steps ahead of the rest of the group. She then touched the necklace given to her by Priestess Kaede. She felt a familiar sensation flow through her body as her body began to glow a bright white.

The others watched in aw as Renamon began to float in the air. They then heard her say, "_Renamon, Digivolve to…Kyuubimon. Kyuubimon, Matrix Digivolve to…Taomon"_ As the light began to fad they saw that Renamon had gotten much taller. She was now clothed in sorceress's garments, and that her face had become much more human. Her arms were lost in the long flowing sleeves, but they could still see her tail, which only appeared to have gotten bigger, and her paws witch had turned into what look like feet. She gently floated back to the ground, and touched down softly. She turned to the others and said, "Well, what do you think."

Shippo replied, "WOW! I can't believe it!"

Kagome added, "Yeah, me either."

Miroku said, "The aura of energy around your body as increased at least 10 fold."

Inuyasha grinned as he said, "Naraku won't know what hit him."

Taomon just nodded at the Inuyasha and then turned back to the invisible barrier. She brought her hand up in front of her face and produced a mystic symbol. She then threw it as she said, "TALISMAN SPELL," The symbol struck the barrier and caused a large hole to appear in it. Taomon then said, "Hurry, get through before it closes." In a few minutes the hole in the barrier was gone, and almost everyone was inside the barrier. Sesshomaru had told Rin and Jaken to remain outside the barrier and to wait for his return.

Once in the barrier everyone noticed that there was a fog, making it difficult for them to see where they were going, or if anyone is attacking them. Taomon lead the way through the haze, using her new mystic powers to find the Naraku's castle. Everyone was silent for a while, but then Kagome said, "Man, this is really creepy."

Sango added, "Yeah, there are no trees, bushes, only grass. There is absolutely nothing for us to use as a reference point."

Taomon said, "Your right, it is useless trying to find our way in this. Even if we found our way we could be walking right into a trap and not even know it."

Inuyasha said in an irritated voice, "Then what can we do now?"

Taomon turned toward the group and said, "I think I have an idea. Miroku."

Miroku asked, "Yes Lady Renamon."

Taomon said, "Please, in this form I am called Taomon."

Miroku sighed and said, "Very well, what can I do for you Lady Taomon?"

"Open your wind tunnel; just open it off in a safe direction."

"Why?"

Taomon replied, "Just do it."

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright, I don't see the point though." Miroku then took a few steps away from the group an in the direction opposite of the group he opened his wind tunnel. The others looked at him a second and then turned their attention to Taomon who was saying in a low voice, "

_Mist that blocks are sight_

_Fog that hides our enemy_

_Be gone from this area_

_So we may travel in safety"._

The others soon noticed that the fog was starting to thin, and they were able to see farther. In a few minutes the fog was completely gone, and they could see Naraku's castle very easily. Miroku sealed up his wind tunnel and said, "That is why you need my wind tunnel, you needed somewhere for the fog to go since it was trapped in here by the barrier."

Taomon just nodded and said, "Yes, that spell made it so the fog couldn't remain in this barrier, but it is also locked in here like we are. Your wind tunnel made for the perfect escape route for the fog. Now, let us continue our journey, now that we can actually see our destination." The group then continued there journey toward castle in the center of this flat, grassy field. Kagome's original observation was right. No where within the barrier could you find a tree, bush, nothing else but grass and Naraku's castle.

The group continued in silence until they were about half a mile away from the castle's outer walls. That is when they noticed a lone figure emerging from the castle's gate. The person appeared to be quite young, but still had a menacing feel to his aura. Inuyasha was about to attack the person with Tetsusaiga when Sango said, "Wait!"

Inuyasha turned his head slightly and asked. "What is it Sango?"

Sango was on the verge of crying when she said, "That's Kohaku." Everyone one strained their eyes and saw that Sango was telling the truth, it was Kohaku walking toward them, his chain weapon at the ready.

Inuyasha quickly sheathed his sword as he said, "Damn, what are we going to do now."

Kagome said, "Yeah, we can't hurt him, he is just a victim of Naraku's evil, but if we don't fight he will kill us."

Taomon moved in front of the group, watching as Kohaku drew closer. The others watched Taomon, wondering what she was doing, but they didn't have to wait long. Taomon quickly summoned a barrier around everyone else and began to move toward Kohaku. Sango began to pound on the barrier Taomon had put up, desperately trying to stop her from harming Kohaku. At the same time Inuyasha was attacking the barrier with his Tetsusaiga and Miroku was trying to break it with his own mystic energy. The barrier stood strong though, making everyone except Kohaku and Taomon spectators to the fight.

Kohaku moving toward Taomon when he was about 50 feet away, Taomon continued forward until they were 40 feet apart and then stopped her advance. They stared each other down for a few moments, and then Kohaku suddenly went on the attack throwing his chain weapon at Taomon with all his might. Taomon simply levitated out of the way of the assault not taking her eyes of Kohaku. Kohaku quickly pulled the weapon back and flung it at her again, but this time Taomon dodged it by just stepping to the side of it. She then broke the chain as it passed by her, making the weapon useless.

Kohaku dropped the weapon quickly and drew his sword. He then continued his attack slicing at Taomon with his sword while she either dodged the attack or deflected it with her loose sleeves. This continued for several minutes, Kohaku showing no signs of wearing down, and Taomon kept her eyes of him, as if she was looking for something, something very hard to find.

By this time Inuyasha and the others had given up on breaking out of Taomon's barrier and now were watching the fight, wondering who would win. Sango was taking it the worst. She was divided of who she would like to win, either here brother Kohaku, or Taomon, her newest friend. She wrestled with the thought of Taomon killing Kohaku, and couldn't bring her self to think that was the only way for Taomon to win, but she knew better. Sango knew that Naraku would force Kohaku to fight until he was victorious, or he was killed. Sango finally said, in a very low voice, "Taomon, I wish for you to win."

Taomon heard this very quite comment, and it made her resolve greater to defeat Kohaku without doing any harm to him. She continued to dodge and block the constant barrage of attacks Kohaku was launching at her. He had now begun using some steel throwing stars and martial arts in addition to his sword, trying to defeat the ultimate level digimon. Finally Kohaku was able to land an attack, catching Taomon's shoulder with a throwing star. In a few moments blood began to stain the white cloth that made up Taomon's clothing, but Taomon showed no sign of pain, as if she had yet to notice she had been hurt. Her eyes were instead focused upon something, as if the air above Kohaku's shoulder had suddenly become extremely interesting. She then leapt high into the air and floated there as she materialized a paint brush from her sleeve. She then took the huge brush up in both hands and began to draw a very complicated symbol in the air; she added the final stroke to the symbol as she said, "TALISMON OF LIGHT".

With that Taomon launched her attack at Kohaku and it was a direct hit, but instead of killing him it caused him to glow a soft white, and float slightly above the ground. After a few moments he returned to the ground. Soon after that she landed beside Kohaku and lowered the barrier around Inuyasha and the others. They all began to run toward where Kohaku now laid motion less on the ground, fearing the worse.

Sango was the first to reach Taomon and Kohaku. The second she got close she dropped to her knees by Kohaku's side and held him close. That is when she realized that Kohaku was still breathing. She hugged him closer, thankful that he was alive. By the time she had released Kohaku and laid him back on the ground Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kirara had reached their position. Sesshomaru asked, "What did your attack do to this boy."

Taomon smiled slightly and said, "Oh, I just broke the link Kohaku had with Naraku, and purified his body of any demonic energy."

Miroku asked, "How did you do that."

Taomon said, "All I had to do was sever the link between Kohaku and Naraku, which isn't that hard. That hard part is finding the link. That is why I dodged his attacks for so long; I was searching for that link. Once I had found it all I did was destroy it. It is like cutting a marionette from its strings. With out those strings, Naraku or the puppet master couldn't control his puppet, or Kohaku."

Sango had tears of joy forming in her eyes when she asked, "So, is Kohaku free from Naraku's control."

Taomon smiled as she said, "For the time being yes, but he is not immune to being recaptured, so we must guard him against Naraku."

Sango smiled and began to cry as she said, "Kohaku, I will never let Naraku get control of you again." Everyone gave Sango a moment to calm down, and then Sango had Kirara take Kohaku back to where Rin and Jaken were waiting for them. She also instructed Kirara to stay there to guard them against danger. If something should threaten them she was to take Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku back to Kaede's village, and wait for them there.

Once Kirara was well on her way to Rin and Jaken with Kohaku on her back Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Taomon, Shippo and Miroku continued their march toward the castle where they knew more danger awaited.


	14. Inside the Castle Walls, Thy Enemy Await

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in general and the elements introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 14

Inside the Castle Walls, Thy Enemy Awaits.

It took the group some time, but they soon found themselves aft the gates of the Japanese style castle. They stood in front of the door for a second before Taomon reached out a pushed the door open gently. They stepped inside to find a light purple mist was hanging about the castle. They looked forward through the fog to see that there were two people standing at the opposite end of the castle grounds. The mist cleared slightly and they could see it was Naraku in his human like form, with Rika by his side, her eyes clouded with Naraku's evil power.

The two parties stood perfectly still for several minutes before they could hear Naraku chuckling under his breath. Naraku then said to them in his usual smug tone, "Why, I hadn't expected you to get here so quickly. I guess I have under estimated the power Taomon controls."

Inuyasha responded with a bit of happiness in his voice, "Today, today is the day we will defeat you Naraku, and I will take revenge for Kikyo's death."

Miroku said, "Today I shall rid my family of the cursed wind tunnel."

Sango said, "Today, I shall take revenge for my father, Kohaku, and the rest of the demon slayer village."

Kagome added, "and finally, today is the day we shall rid the world of your evil." With that everyone prepared for the great battle between them and Naraku. Taomon was the first to attack, but Naraku showed no sign of trying to dodge the attack, instead all he did was turn his head to look at Rika. Rika responded to this by slowly bring up her digivice and saying in a emotionless voice, "Digimodify, hyper speed activate."

Just when Taomon was about to strike Naraku with her thousand spell attack he vanished, and reappeared behind the Tao sorceress. Rika had once again brought up her digivice and swiped a card as she said, "Digimodify, Sword of Power activate."

Naraku's right hand formed into a very large sturdy blade that was glowing black with a dark energy. Naraku quickly slashed the blade down and hit Taomon squarely in the back. This sent Taomon crashing into the ground with amazing force. She had been sent several feet away from Naraku, and he was about to launch another attack at her when Inuyasha launched his wind scar and made Naraku use his sword to block. While Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango attacked the evil half-demon Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Go see if Taomon is all right, we can handle Naraku for now."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and speed off to where the fox digimon lay. When he got closer he noticed that it wasn't the Tao sorceress sitting there, but rookie level Renamon. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, and began to fear the worse when he noticed she wasn't moving. Sesshomaru quickly reached for Tenseiga, but pulled out the sword that could save 100 humans with a single swing. He then engaged the Tenseiga's power and tried to use its healing power on Renamon, but for some reason the blade wasn't healing Renamon's wounds. That is when Sesshomaru began to panic and he put his ear down nest to Renamon's chest. It was faint, but a heart beat was there. He tried to think of something to do to save her when something his step mother, Inuyasha's human mother, had taught him. He quickly brought his head down to hers and breathed a breath into her lungs. He then placed his hands on her chest and with a he began to thrust down on Renamon's chest with just the right amount of force. Suddenly Renamon coughed up a bit of blood and her eyes slowly opened.

Sesshomaru looked down at Renamon, and sighed relief now that he knew she was going to live. Renamon had no clue what had happened. All she knew right now was that Sesshomaru was sitting over her, she could hear the sounds of fighting from across the court yard, and there was a strange look to Sesshomaru's eyes. A look she had only seen when Sesshomaru had defended her from the Tiger demon tribe, and he had lain down beside her in his true form. She reached up her hand to his face and asked, "Sesshomaru, what troubles you, the great lord of the western lands."

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her and said, "That is a good question. I have faced 1000 demons at one time, Demons 10 times my size, and many other things like that. Yet, when I thought you were going to die, I have never been more afraid of anything in my life." Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment, but then he felt Renamon's hand leave his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Renamon was sitting up. Before she had a chance to stand up though one of Naraku's stray attacks came flying Sesshomaru, and with all her strength Renamon pushed him out of the way of the attack. This, unfortunately put her in the line of fire instead, and she was hit right on the shoulder. This sent Renamon flying back a few more feet, and Sesshomaru gasped as he knew she couldn't survive a second attack like that. He then began to sense what he feared, that Renamon's life force was waning in strength and she would be dead soon.

A new fire suddenly exploded in Sesshomaru he began to reach for his swords, drawing both the Toukijin and Tenseiga. He then crossed the two swords and the Tenseiga began to draw power from the Toukijin. After a few moments of this Sesshomaru sheathed the Toukijin, and he then turned and using the Tenseiga to save Renamon's life like he had tried to earlier. Naraku had been watching this along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome. All of them were wondering how the Tenseiga had saved Renamon from certain death when the first time Sesshomaru tried to use it the Tenseiga had no effect on Renamon. Renamon stood up, showing no signs of being in a fight, and walked up to stand beside Sesshomaru. They then nodded at each other and turned to face Naraku. Naraku sent a silent command to Rika, and again Rika mindlessly swiped a card through her digivice.

The blade on Naraku's arm disappeared and his whole body began to glow a dark crimson. A black lighting bolt formed in his hand and before Renamon or Sesshomaru could react he had throwing it at them like a spear. When Sesshomaru saw the black lighting bolt flying toward him and Renamon he quickly scooped her up into his arms and darted out of the way of the incoming attack.

Naraku kept throwing lighting bolts at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged each one while carrying Renamon like a groom carries his bride. Renamon wondered when Sesshomaru was going to set her down until she realized that he was heading in the direction of Rika. Before she knew it Sesshomaru had set her down beside Rika. Naraku had his attention fully set on Sesshomaru and hadn't noticed he had set Renamon down by the one who gave him his knew found power.

Renamon closed the small distance between her and Rika and set her hands on Rika's shoulder. She began to shake Rika gently as she said, "Rika, Come on Rika. Say something, anything. It's me Renamon, your partner and your friend."

As Renamon looked deep into Rika's eyes she saw the clouds in Rika's eyes clear a small bit and Rika was quietly able to say, "Rrrrr…Rennnn…Renamon."

Renamon felt her heart leap at the fact that Naraku's hold over her wasn't complete. Renamon said, "Yes Rika, it's me. Now come on, we've fought the Devas and the D-Reaper. After facing them it should be easy for you to break free of this mad man's mind games. Come on Rika."

Rika's eyes unclouded a bit more and her hands began to shake. After a few minutes of this Rika was able to bring her hands up to her head, and her eyes were now half way clear. She fell to her knees and sweat began to form on her brow. In a bit more steady voice she said, "Renamon, I…I can't break free. I can't escape. I need your help Renamon."

Renamon knelt down beside her tamer and said, "Then let me help you. Let us battle this evil that clouds your eyes as one, because when we fight together nothing can defeat us." Renamon then brought Rika into a loving embrace, and while they hugged each other tight Rika's digivice glowed and Rika was able to say for everyone to hear:

_Biomerge activate…Renamon biomerge to………………Sakyuamon. _

Every saw as the bright light that had enveloped Rika and Renamon subsided and the mega level shaman digimon stood there in all her glory. The instant they had joined as one Naraku had lost all power he had over Rika and Naraku knew that his chances for victory had just diminished. Sakyuamon surveyed the seen a second and then she shouted, "Naraku."

He turned his head and said, "Who is this who stands against me now, and what happened to my newest servant and the yellow fox demon."

"I am Sakyuamon, and I am both Renamon and Rika. So the yellow fox and little girl still stand before you, we just changed from two tough as nails girls into one who will kick your butt."

Naraku smiled as he formed another black lighting bolt in his hand and said, "I still have the power you gave me, and with it I will crush you."

Sakyuamon brought her staff into a fighting position as Naraku formed the lighting bolt in his hand into a type of sword. They stared each other down for a few moments before Sakyuamon said, "I'll walk all over you." With that the combatants launched themselves at each other and the battle began." Naraku kept slashing his black lighting sword around madly and all Sakyuamon was able to do was block the attacks. Soon he landed on just right and the force of it sent her staff flying and her flying backward. Naraku quickly followed up his strike with a blow that would have been lethal if Sesshomaru hadn't swooped in with the Tenseiga and blocked the attack.

Sesshomaru forced Naraku back turned his head to Sakyuamon to say, "We shall take defeat him together, for neither one of can do it on our own." Sakyuamon nodded as she summoned her staff back to her hand and stood beside Sesshomaru, ready to continue the fight."


	15. The Sword of the Heavens, Tenseiga

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha in any way shape or form. All I own is the story itself and allaspects of the story I introduced from my imagination. _

Chapter 15

The Sword of the Heavens, Tenseiga

Sesshomaru quickly sheathed Tenseiga and withdrew Toukijin before he lunged at Naraku and began clashing blades with the evil half demon. Sakyuamon soon followed suit and began trying to strike Naraku with her staff. Naraku was blocking each of their attacks without breaking a sweat. Naraku formed a second black lighting blade in his second hand, and while Blocking Sesshomaru and Sakyuamon with his right hand he blasted with a burst of energy from the left. Sesshomaru and Sakyuamon were sent flying and they landed beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha and the other quickly ran up to Sesshomaru and Sakyuamon. "Are you guys alright?" Kagome said with worry in her voice.

Sakyuamon stood up and dusted her self off as she said, "I've been in worse shape. What about you Sesshomaru? How are you doing?"

Sesshomaru stood up beside her and said, "You insult me with such a comment. Do you think a filthy half demon like Naraku can hurt me?"

Sakyuamon chuckled slightly as she said, "Of course, what was I thinking?"

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Good, I'm glad you know who you fight beside. You don't fight beside some common forest demon. You fight with the lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru was about to jump back into the fray when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakyuamon was holding him back.

Sakyuamon shock her head before she said, "Inuyasha, I need you to buy us a little time. I think I have an idea of how to beat Naraku."

Inuyasha nodded as he withdrew and transformed Tetsusaiga. He then leapt toward Naraku, the wind scar already forming around the blade, with Sango and Miroku close behind. Once Sakyuamon was sure they had Naraku's full attention she turned to Kagome and said, "When the time is right I need you to fire off one of your sacred arrows."

"What are you planning to do?" Kagome asked as she took an arrow form her quiver.

"I am going to see if we can combine the power of the Toukijin, the Tenseiga, your sacred arrow, and my spirit strike." Sakyuamon said as she released her grip on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru took that hint and with drew both the Toukijin and Tenseiga from there sheaths. He then turned his head toward Sakyuamon, ready for this plan she spoke off.

Sakyuamon nodded and said, "Okay, Kagome when Sesshomaru launches this attack you will need to fire your sacred arrow right behind it. This attack will not harm Naraku very much, but it will make him especially weak against anything that is filled with the power of a priestess." Kagome nodded her head as she readied an arrow in her bow. Sakyuamon then turned her head to Sesshomaru and said, "All right, our turn Sesshomaru. Do you remember earlier, when you placed the Toukijin and Tenseiga together the Tenseiga drew on the power of the Toukijin. If we can make it happen again I can add my power to the Tenseiga. By releasing all that power at once we should be able to stun Naraku and weaken his defenses to the point Kagome should be able seriously injure him."

Sesshomaru smiled as he crossed his two great blades in front of his chest and he began to draw the energy from the Toukijin to the Tenseiga. While this was going on Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were battling furiously with Naraku. Naraku was using his new black lighting swords to sword fight with Inuyasha with his right hand. While, at the same time, he launched a volley of black lightning at Sango and Miroku, keeping them from getting close enough to the fight to help Inuyasha. Sango had to use her Hiraikotsu as a shield to block the lighting from striking her. Miroku on the other hand was dodging the lighting, but could only dodge from side to side. He could not get close enough to strike Naraku with his staff and the use of his wind tunnel was not an option because of the poisonous insects in the area.

Inuyasha was unable to strike Naraku with the Tetsusaiga, but he finally tried something other then just swinging his sword around. He sliced at Naraku forcing him to block the attack, but then while both his hands were occupied Inuyasha balled his hand into a fist and punched Naraku right in the gut, sending him flying back several feet. He then quickly took hold of the Tetsusaiga with both hands and launched a wind scar attack straight for him. Unfortunately Naraku was able to block the power of the Tetsusaiga by summoning a barrier of black lightning. The barrier was unable to completely block the wind scar, breaking near the end of the attack. This made Naraku take the last force of wind scar which sent him flying into the court yard wall. Inuyasha was about to strike Naraku again when Naraku launched a powerful burst of black lighting right into his chest.

Naraku was already defeated though because as Inuyasha flew back from the force of the blast Sesshomaru finished draining the energy from the Toukijin and placing it in the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru then held the blade above his head and Sakyuamon began to pass her energy into the sword. The blade began to glow a dark blue that slowly turned white as Sakyuamon added her energy. When the blade was glowing a bright white Sakyuamon stopped feeding her energy into it and said, "Naraku, it is time to purify the world of your evil power."

Sakyuamon then launched her spirit strike attack and the four fox like spirits grabbed Naraku around his feet and hands, binding him and raising him up into the range of the attack. Sesshomaru began to bring the blade down as he said, "Naraku, you will not see the sun rise, DRAGON HEART STRIKE." Sesshomaru released all the energy contained in the Tenseiga and it hit Naraku right in the chest, and just as planed Kagome's sacred arrow came up right behind the Dragon Heart Strike and destroyed Naraku. Make that everything except Naraku's head which somehow survived the attack. Suddenly an explosion of Miasma engulfed the Castle's courtyard and in the confusion Naraku, the castle, and the courtyard walls turned to dust and disappeared from sight.


	16. The Walk down the Mountain

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. All I own is the story in general and the elements of the story introduced from my imagination_

Chapter 16

The Walk down the Mountain

When the Miasma cleared everyone saw that the castle and Naraku were gone. Kagome was the first to speak as she said, "Did we do it? Is Naraku gone?"

Miroku removed the cloth from his hand. He looked at his palm a second before he said, "Unfortunately the Wind Tunnel is still embedded in my right hand. That can only mean that Naraku is still alive."

Sango smiled as she said, "Don't worry Miroku. With out Kohaku, Kagura, or Kanna supporting him we will defeat him next time we see him." Miroku smiled as he walked over to Sango's side. Sango was confused about his intentions at first, but she quickly felt the unwelcome hand of the flirtatious monk touching her where he commonly liked to put it. In one swift motion she brought her right hand around and left a very deep crimson hand print on Miroku's cheek.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo sighed at Miroku's persistence while Sesshomaru stood silent and Sakyuamon separated into Rika and Renamon. After searching the surrounding area for any signs of Naraku the group went back to where Jaken, Rin, Kirara and Kohaku were waiting. When the group came into view Rin and Jaken ran up to greet there lord while Kirara and Kohaku ran to Sango. The others watched with happy hearts as Sango and Kohaku were together again as brother and sister for the first time in a long while. With everyone back together the group began the journey back to Kaede's village. By night fall they had gotten half way down the mountain and decided to set up camp in a large clearing beside a stream.

Once the camp had been set up and everyone had eaten Sesshomaru got up and walked into the forest without a word. Renamon had jumped up into the limbs of a tree and was now sleeping peacefully. Shippo, Rin, and Jaken had fallen asleep against a nearby boulder and everybody else was sitting around the fire. They were telling Rika about what had happened on there way to rescue her when Inuyasha felt a tiny nip on the back of his neck and he slapped his hand against his neck. He brought his hand down for everyone to see, to no ones surprise, the flee demon Myoga was laying, flat as a pancake, on Inuyasha's palm. After a few minutes Myoga returned to normal and was introduced to Rika. After the introduction were out of the way Myoga said, "So tell me Inuyasha, how did you fare against Naraku?"

Inuyasha huffed and said, "We almost had him, but he got away again."

Myoga nodded and said, "and who were the ones to lay the final blow against Naraku."

Miroku said "It was Rika, Renamon, Kagome, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru transferred the power of Toukijin to the Tenseiga and Rika and Renamon donated there own energies to the blade. Then Sesshomaru released all the energy and it struck Naraku square in the chest. That didn't do any actual damage to him, but it seemed to make him extremely susceptible to Kagome's sacred arrow which hit him right after Sesshomaru's attack took its full effect."

Myoga sounded shocked as he said, "Master Inuyasha is this true?"

"Yep, every word. Why are you so surprised? Did you think Naraku was going to defeat us?" Inuyasha answered, getting a little angry at the end.

Myoga caught Inuyasha irritation and quickly said, "No, its nothing like that. You see I was visiting Totosai when he said he suddenly sensed something. He told me that when a swordsman unlocks a new ability with one of his swords he can sense it. When you first mastered the wind scar, and then the backlash wave Totosai knew you had done it right when it happened. The feeling he got while I was visiting earlier today was different though. He said it felt like a new ability had been awakened, not in the Tetsusaiga, but in the Tenseiga."

Myoga continued to say that when he asked Totosai about the ability he said, "Like the Tetsusaiga the Tenseiga has multiple levels of power. The Tetsusaiga can slay a hundred demons in one sweep, and by using the back lash wave you can kill more powerful enemies by combining the energy of their own attacks with the power of the wind scar and blasting them with it. The same is true of the Tenseiga. To save lives with the Tenseiga you must show compassion and kindness to humans, but to use the Tenseiga's ultimate power the one who wields it must be in love with someone. That love releases the true power of the Tenseiga, and that power is the Tenseiga can lower the defenses of even the mightiest of demons to the point where they could be slain by a mere human child. That is why the Tenseiga is the sword of the heavens. It can save 100 humans in one slash, and then make the demons attacking them so weak the humans can slay them and win the battle."

"Oh I get it. The Tetsusaiga can slay a hundred weak demons with the wind scar, and slay much more powerful demons with the backlash wave. It only makes sense that when Totosai forged the Tenseiga he would also put in that second level of power." Kagome said, now getting a grasp on the concept.

Myoga nodded and said, "That is a good summation."

"Then why did he have to pull power from the Toukijin to make it work?" Sango asked while throwing a small log into the fire.

Myoga answered, "That is because the blade can not contain the necessary energy to do the attack natural, just like the Tetsusaiga can not release enough energy at once to launch the backlash wave when ever Master Inuyasha wants it to. It is just a safety Totosai put into the swords to make it so the Tetsusaiga's ultimate power could only be released when battling a powerful demon and the Tenseiga's ultimate power could not be released on any demon at any time."

Everyone nodded there head, excepting the well planned out explanation the Myoga had given them, but Rika then piped up and asked, "So, the only way Sesshomaru could have released the Tenseiga's ultimate power is he is in love, but then who is he in love with?"

Everyone looked began to fall deep into thought. After a few moments Sango said, "You know I think it could be Renamon."

Miroku and Inuyasha nodded there heads in agreement, but Kagome said, "That is a good theory, but we need to ask Jaken a few questions to verify it." Kohaku, who had been listening to the conversation quietly while petting Kirara, was the one who got up and nudged the toad demon in the head.

Jaken's eyes opened slowly as he said, "What's going on?"

Before Jaken knew it Kohaku grabbed him by the back of his shirt and had carried him to the camp fire. He then gently dropped him in the center of the group and said, "We have a few questions for you Jaken."

Sango got a menacing look on her face as she said, "Yeah and you better tell us the truth."

Miroku then also got an evil look on his face as he placed his left hand on his prayer beads and said, "If you know what is good for you."

Jaken began to sweat a little before he said, "What is it you want to know?"

"We want to know if Sesshomaru has fallen in love with anyone while traveling with you, anyone before you three joined up with us."

Jaken sighed, now a bit more relaxed knowing they were going to ask him anything he should tell them. After a moment of think he said, "I can't say that he has, but then again you must remember that this is Sesshomaru were talking about. The only times I've seen him smile is when someone is fighting him and he isn't even trying. I have never seen him frown and before we joined up with you guys Sesshomaru barley talked. He only responded with a verbal answer or command when it was absolutely necessary."

"Wait, what do you mean 'before we joined up with you guys'," Inuyasha asked grabbing Jaken's head while he talked.

Jaken gulped a bit before he said, "Well since we joined up with you people I feel the Lord Sesshomaru has become a bit more talkative. I can't say if this is a permanent change or not, but it is a change Rin and I have both noticed."

Kagome nodded her head and said, "That helps, thank you Jaken."

Jaken nodded as he asked, "Can I go back to sleep now." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded together and Jaken walked off to return to his boulder and continue the dream that had been so rudely interrupted.

After the group could hear Jaken's light snoring again Sango asked, "So, we know it has to be someone he has met recently."

Kagome was quite for a second before she said in a very confident voice, "We know that the ultimate power of the Tenseiga couldn't have been unlocked unless Sesshomaru had fallen in love with someone. So, at the very least we can assume he has fallen in love with either Renamon, Sango, or myself."

Miroku nodded and said, "That does make sense. Falling in love with someone can change anyone, even someone like Sesshomaru. Now the question is; who has Sesshomaru fallen in love with?"

Inuyasha smiled as he said, "I am surprised you guys are even in doubt that it is Renamon. Think about it, Sesshomaru detests humans in general. He hates me because my mother was human and I'm half human. Now of Kagome, Sango, and Renamon how many are humans."

Miroku answered, "Two, Sango and Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and continued, "So if we can rely on Sesshomaru's distaste for anything human we can eliminate those two from the running who is left."

Rika's eyes widened as she said, "The only one left is Renamon."

Inuyasha smiled in aw of his own brilliance while the others in the group thought about the situation and if there were any possibility to it. After a while Sango sighed and said, "You know what, I think Inuyasha is right for once. It all fits together."

Miroku said, "I too must agree. Your explanation is quite logical Inuyasha. That's so very unlike you."

Inuyasha tensed up as he said, "What is that supposed to mean you dirty monk?"

Miroku and Inuyasha quickly got into a shouting fight over what Miroku had been implying by his statement. The Kagome and Sango sighed at the boys bickering and went to go to sleep. Rika sat there a while. Trying to process the information she had just received, but after a while she decided that if Sesshomaru loved Renamon it was his business. It was also none of her business if Renamon loved him back. If Renamon choose to talk to her about it, she would be ready to listen. After giving herself this mental pep talk Rika yawned and rubbed her eyes as she too left the fire side to go to sleep, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to fight into the night.

Unknown to the others Renamon had woken up when Myoga had arrived. After hearing what the others thought she began to see for herself that it wasn't that far fetched of idea. She tried to get to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She was still awake well after Miroku and Inuyasha had stopped fighting and gone to sleep. Finally she couldn't stand it any more and leapt out of the tree down to the grassy clearing. She then leapt off into the forest, heading in the direction Sesshomaru had left in, going to find Sesshomaru and talk to him herself.


	17. To whom does your heart belong?

_DIsclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in general and the elements of the story introduced from my imagination_

Chapter 17

To whom does your Heart Belong?

Renamon had been searching the forest for several minutes and had yet to pick up and Sesshomaru's trail. She was about to go back to the camp when she heard the sound of someone talking. It was quite, but as she listened closer to the noise she was sure it was Sesshomaru's voice. After taking a minute to find the direction the sound was coming from Renamon leapt from the branch she was sitting on and began heading toward the sound with great speed. She had been speeding through the tree tops for a few minutes before she came to a clearing. The clearing was shrouded in a heavy mist, but she could clearly hear two voices rising up from the ground. One of the voices was Sesshomaru, the other was a women's voice she hadn't heard before.

Sesshomaru had just entered the clearing when he heard a familiar voice saying, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned his head in the direction of the voice. The voice came from the opposite side of the clearing. He scanned the mist for a few seconds and with blinding speed pulled out one of his blades and used it to deflect an arrow that had been shot at him. After sheathing his sword his said into the mist, "Don't try to hide from me. You reek of bones and graveyard soil. The only one who smells like that and knows my name would be the dead priestess Kikyo.

After a few moments Sesshomaru could see a figure coming through the mist. After a few moments the figure got closer and was in clear view of Sesshomaru. The figure was dressed in her usual white top and red pants, the dead priestess Kikyo. After several moments of silence she said, "So, I hear you are traveling with Inuyasha now. I thought you despised your half brother, what would make you travel with him, the one you detest so much."

Sesshomaru just kept his usual cold exterior as he said, "What business is it of yours who I travel with?"

"When Inuyasha defeats Naraku I will come for him, so we may go together to hell. If you continue to travel with him you may try to stop me when that day comes, and I will not be stopped." Kikyo said as she stood facing Sesshomaru with out fear.

"There are two things you should know," Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Tokijin, "One, I will be the one to slay Inuyasha. I may travel with him now, but the second I can find a way to take the Tetsusaiga away from him I will run my blade through his body. Two, I don't take kindly to threats from humans, especially dead priestesses." Sesshomaru then pulled out the Tokijin and prepared to slash Kikyo to bits, but he was to slow on the uptake. When Sesshomaru had placed his hand on Tokijin Kikyo had placed her hand on an arrow, and before Sesshomaru was able to take Tokijin fully out of its sheath she had readied a bow and was taking aim. She released the arrow and it flew and hit Tokijin. She then quickly readied another at let it fly striking the sword again. Unfortunately be hit by a sacred arrow twice proved too much for the blood thirsty blade. When the second arrow hit the blade in the same spot the Tokijin broke right in half. Sesshomaru looked at what was left of the Tokijin in his hand. Then he heard the priestess's bow being pulled taught again, and he was ready to feel the sting of the purifying arrow when he felt something plow into his back and push him out of the path of the arrow. When he opened his eyes his vision was blocked by yellow fur. His mind instantly knew who had saved him, but before he could say a word the mass of fur blocking his view was gone and all he could see was a yellow blur lunging itself at Kikyo.

Sesshomaru quickly stood up and began to watch as the yellow fox digimon and dead priestess began to fight. Renamon was taking several punches a Kikyo, but through the struggle Kikyo had gotten one of her feet in-between her and Renamon. With a great push she force Renamon off her and had already readied another arrow and let it fly, sending it right into Renamon's shoulder. Renamon flew back with the arrow and was pinned to a tree on the edge of the forest by the arrow. She cringed and tried to pull the arrow out, but couldn't summon the strength to pull it out of the tree. She looked up to see Kikyo pulling back another arrow and just before she released it she said, "Do you have any final words demon before I send you to your doom."

Renamon noticed a shadow appear behind Kikyo with bright red eyes. With a smile Renamon said, "I have just one thing to say. You will soon learn why it is such a fool's errant to go against the will of Sesshomaru." Kikyo got a questioning look on her face when she sensed the massive demonic energy behind her and she turned to see Sesshomaru standing there on the verge of transforming to his true form. Before he could run his claws through her Kikyo dodged to her left and summoned her soul collectors to pick her up into the sky. As she floated away over the tree tops she said, "Sesshomaru, when I come for Inuyasha stay out of my way, for if you interfere I will show no mercy."

When Kikyo was out of sight Renamon scoffed and said, "You will show no mercy, Ha. She'll be lucky we don't send her back to the grave." Renamon then cringed from the pain of the arrow now wedge through her shoulder. Sesshomaru caged his more feral side before he walked up to Renamon and helped her pull the arrow out of her shoulder. Sesshomaru held the arrow in his hand a moment before he tossed it away and eased Renamon down to the ground.

After a few moments of silence Sesshomaru said, "Thank you Renamon."

Renamon raised her hand to her bad shoulder as she said, "What for Sesshomaru, you just saved me from the walking pot."

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "I thank you for this is the second time you saved me. You just saved me from the sealing arrows of Kikyo and earlier from the powerful blast of that maniac Naraku. From where I stand I owe you one."

Renamon chuckled slightly through the great pain in her shoulder as she said, "That is some logic you have Sesshomaru. I know a way you can repay me though."

Sesshomaru smiled a gentle smile as he said, "Really, and what might that be."

Renamon cringed as she moved her shoulder a bit before she said, "I would like you to do two things for me. One is after you do my second task you carry me back to the others."

Sesshomaru nodded and asked, "What is the second thing you want me to do."

Renamon paused a moment before she said, "I want you to answer a question." Sesshomaru looked at Renamon as she squirmed a bit before she said, "I was listening to the others conversation back at the camp. Myoga showed up and told us that the only way you could summon the Dragon Heart Strike is if you loved some one. Then, when Kagome asked Jaken if you had meet someone before you joined up with us, but he said that he didn't think you had. In light of that information Kagome assumed that you had to have fallen in love with either her, Sango, or me. Inuyasha then mentioned how you had an inherent hatred of humans, and the only one of those three that wasn't human was me. So, my question is….my question is…" Renamon drew silent for a few minutes trying to build up the strength to say what her heart pushed her to say. Finally she was able to say in a low voice, "Do you love me?"

Sesshomaru stood there for several minutes, letting the words that had just come from Renamon's mouth. After a several minutes of silence Sesshomaru finally was able to say, "I…The same thought has been crossing my thoughts for a while now. You have just…just had this effect on me that no one else has. I thought it weakness to show any sort of emotion, but trying to hold in my feelings for you was tearing me up more then anything every has. I just can't imagine a life with out you somewhere near me. Your silent grace and cool temper are qualities I thought no one else had, then you appear to me when I was battered and bruised, when I was weaker then I have been in a while. You took me into the lions den, to where my brother and his friends could have easily had rid themselves of me. You kept them at bay, and even faced down the power of the Tetsusaiga to keep me safe. No one has ever done that for me."

By this time Sesshomaru had knelt down to Renamon's eye level, and they were looking deep into each others eyes when Renamon said, "No one has stood against there own allies to defend you."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he said, "Not since my father protected me from an attacking tribe when I was young. The tribe had swayed half our people to rebel against him, and they decided to go after me, the heir to the thrown. My father fought them all off though, and saved me from an untimely death."

Renamon smiled as she said, "Sesshomaru, I have one more thing I want you to do. Something we can only do together." Before Sesshomaru could say a word Renamon had raised her self up and brought their faces close together. After a few moments she leaned in a bit closer and she and Sesshomaru shared one long kiss. Sesshomaru with his broken sword and Renamon with a trail of blood going down her arm, but they didn't care. The moment was perfect because they were together, and that's all they cared about.

After the passionate kiss had ended Renamon cringed from the pain of arrow wound. Sesshomaru noticed her pain and decided to take a quick look at the wound. The wound itself wasn't that bad, since Renamon had sustained worse in her first battle with Kagura and had healed in a few hours. The difference this time was she was hit by a sacred arrow, and the mystical power the arrow had sent into Renamon's are kept the wound from healing.

Sesshomaru realized that Renamon could bleed to death if she didn't get the wound bandaged. So, with out a word, Sesshomaru scooped Renamon up like a bride and began to run through the forest with a speed he didn't know he had. For some reason he ran faster then he ever thought possible, but then he thought of something. He ran today with the love of Renamon driving him and a much lighter heart then he had in a long time.


	18. A few days in Paradise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Inuyasha. All I own is the story in general and the elements introduced from my imagination._

Chapter 18

A few days in Paradise

Sesshomaru was back to the camp in just a few minutes and after waking up everyone Kagome and Sango took Renamon from Sesshomaru and got to bandaging up her arm while Rika began to ask Sesshomaru what happened. Sesshomaru told them everything that happened except the conversation he and Renamon had. According to Sesshomaru he just removed the arrow from her shoulder and brought her straight back to camp. Renamon was listening to Sesshomaru while he told the story, and made a mental note to thank him for leaving out the more compassionate parts.

Rika accepted the story and went over to help Kagome and Sango with Renamon's shoulder. Everyone else except Inuyasha went back to where they had been sleeping. Inuyasha on the other hand had a gut feeling that Sesshomaru wasn't telling him something. So, after everyone else was a sleep Inuyasha went over to where Sesshomaru was sitting keeping guard over the group and said, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru kept looking forward as he said, "What do you want Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sat down beside Sesshomaru and said, "When you told us about what happened earlier I got the sense you weren't telling us the whole story."

Sesshomaru eyed his brother before he looked forward again and let his eyes where Renamon lay sleeping, her shoulder wrapped up bandages. After a few moments of silence, "After I removed the arrow from Renamon's shoulder she said that I just saved her life. I then pointed out that she had now saved my life twice, and how I actually owed her one. She then said I could repay my dept if I did two things for her. One was I would carry her back to camp after I did the second thing for her."

Inuyasha tilted his head as he asked, "What was the second thing?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he said, "She wanted me to answer a question, just one question."

Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to say the question, but as the seconds grew in two minutes he finally asked, "Are you going to tell me what the question is, or am I going to have to guess?"

Sesshomaru was quite for a few more seconds before he said, "She asked if I loved her."

Inuyasha did a double take, and then thought to himself how Renamon must of overheard the conversation he and the others had earlier. He was silent for a second before he asked, "And do you?"

"You know what, I do. For the first time in my life I truly love someone, and felt so good being able to tell her that."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were silent for several minutes before Inuyasha asked, "So, what are you going to do when she has to go back to the present with Rika?"

Sesshomaru then realized he had never thought of that. He knew the Renamon would never forsake Rika for anyone, not even him. He began to fear he would never see her again when Inuyasha broke his train of thought by saying, "I have an idea, if you care to hear it?"

Sesshomaru thought about what his half-brother might be planning, but unable to guess for himself he said, "Okay, so what is this grand scheme you have."

Inuyasha smiled as he said, "Okay, here is my idea. We both know that Totosai forged the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs given to him by our father."

Sesshomaru raised an eye brow as he said, "So, what's your point?"

"If we can get one of your fangs out of your mouth when you're in your true form I can take it to Totosai and meet you guys back at Kaede's village with a completed blade."

Sesshomaru began to smile as he thought about the idea presented to him. He then turned to Inuyasha and said, "Okay, but it has to be a very special blade so when you take my fang to Totosai I want you to tell him he needs to make the blade have these specifications." Sesshomaru then spent an hour talking with Inuyasha planning the blade they were going to have Totosai forge for them. With one hour left before sun rise Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went a good mile away from the camp. They found a clearing and Sesshomaru transformed into his true form of a huge white furred dog demon. After completing the transformation he opened his mouth and Inuyasha got a grip around on of Sesshomaru's fangs.

Inuyasha made sure he was ready and said, "Okay, I am going to pull on three. One…Two…Three." Using all his strength Inuyasha pulled on Sesshomaru's fang and after a few seconds of pulling the fang popped out of Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru quickly turned back into his human like form. He looked over to Inuyasha who now had one of his massive fangs held up to his chest. Inuyasha smiled as he said, "All right, if Totosai is going to have the blade finished in time I've got to leave now." With that Inuyasha slung Sesshomaru's fang over his shoulder began running in the direction of Totosai's volcanic home. Sesshomaru used his tongue to fell the gap in his teeth. He could already feel a new fang growing where the old one had been removed.

Sesshomaru returned to the camp a few minutes before the others began to stir and wake up. In fifteen minutes everybody was up and getting ready for the day. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Jaken, Rin, Kagome, and Kohaku began to clean up the camp while Rika changed Renamon's bandages. Sesshomaru walked over to where Renamon was laying and asked, "So, feeling any better?"

Renamon nodded quietly as Rika finished redressing the wound. She then turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "It has never taken Renamon this long to recover from an injury like this."

Sesshomaru nodded as he said, "Well, she hasn't been hit by a sacred arrow before. The power contained within the arrow makes it so even if someone survives being hit by such an arrow the wound will refuse to heal for some time, but I wouldn't worry. Give it a few days and it will be completely healed up."

Rika nodded and smiled to herself as Sesshomaru helped Renamon get into a standing position. Everyone was about to leave when Kagome finally realized, "Hay, where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked around as he said, "Your right, I have yet to see Inuyasha this morning."

"I wonder where could have run off to?" Shippo said as he finished stuffing an item into Kagome's backpack.

Sango then said as she picked up Hiraikotsu as she said, "Maybe we should go look for him."

Sesshomaru kept his usual face on as he said, "I saw Inuyasha leave late last night. He said he was going to see Totosai, and that he would meet us back at Kaede's village."

Everyone shrugged, excepting Sesshomaru's story. They soon were all packed up and were on there way back to Kaede's village. They knew it would take them around a week to get back to Kaede's village if they returned the way they came. Jaken, however, believed that on there to Naraku's castle they had made an arced path because they were following Kagura's path. However, if they were to head straight for the village they could be there in four days. To be on the safe side Jaken consulted the staff of two heads. When he asked the question about which way was faster the beautiful head opened its mouth and screamed indicating to Jaken that by taking the route he proposed they could get back in less time.

After everyone talked it was decided that getting Rika home quickly would be the best option and they headed off, heading straight toward Kaede's village. The group traveled pretty much the same way the entire journey. Jaken was leading the way with Kagome and Rika walking a few steps behind him talking about the differences between feudal Japan and the time they lived in. Behind them followed Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. Kohaku was in-between Sango and Miroku, talking with both of them excitedly, not knowing that Sango was using her little brother as a barrier between her and the flirtatious monks wandering hand. Behind them Rin and Shippo walked together talking about random things while Shippo showed Rin his wide variety of toys. Finally, in the very back Renamon and Sesshomaru walked. They were a quite a few feet behind Rin and Shippo, but they were glad about that because it allowed them to talk to each other. Renamon talked about the modern world while Sesshomaru talked about the past. Renamon told about some of the digimon she had defeated with Rika while Sesshomaru talked about similar instances. That was only the first day though. As each day pasted the pair began to talk more freely with each other, and on the third day Renamon had actually gotten Sesshomaru to laugh quietly at one of the jokes she had heard from a while back.

Sesshomaru was happier then he had ever been, and all he was doing was talking with someone who he loved, and he knew returned the feeling. His heart sank though when at the end of the fourth day Kaede's village came into view. By the time the sun began to set they had arrived and were being welcomed by Kaede.

After everyone had said their hellos, and Kagome had explained why Sesshomaru was with them Sango asked, "So, has Inuyasha gotten here yet."

Kaede smiled as she said, "Yes, he got her only a short while before you. He is sleeping back at my hut. He must have been exhausted because according to him he had left Totosai's mountain only this afternoon, and that is usually a day's journey for him. Well, no sense use standing out here in the dark why don't you all come into the hut? I'll wake up Inuyasha and we can all have a nice cup of tea." With that everyone filed into Kaede's hut, and while the old priestess went in back to wake up Inuyasha. Sesshomaru helped Renamon down onto the floor as he said, "I bet by tomorrow morning that will be completely healed."

Renamon smiled a bit as she held her shoulder and said, "I hope, I hate being treated like a baby because of something as small as an arrow wound."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he said, "It was not any old arrow, it was a sacred arrow, and I would count your self lucky. I was sure that it would take you a week to fully recover and here your almost there in four days." Renamon smiled and nodded her head as Kaede came out of the back room with Inuyasha yawning wide. Sesshomaru's face returned to its normal cold appearance as he said, "So Inuyasha was Totosai able to help you with the sword."

Inuyasha nodded as he sat down beside Sesshomaru. After a while Kaede passed out the tea and everyone was talking avidly when Sesshomaru leaned over to whisper in Inuyasha's ear, "So, how does it look?"

Inuyasha smiled as he whispered back, "It is better then I thought it was going to turn out."

"Where is it right now?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a sip of his tea.

Inuyasha finished taking a drink of his tea before he said, "It's hidden outside the hut, in the tree on the opposite side of the road."

Sesshomaru finished his tea as he said, "Show me."

Inuyasha stood up and said, "We'll be back in a minute." Inuyasha then lead Sesshomaru out of the hut and across the road to the tree. Inuyasha leapt up into the branches and after a few seconds returned to his brother's side carrying a sword in its sheath. He slowly pulled the sword out and Sesshomaru marveled at its beauty. It was a straight double edged sword with a very beautiful and detailed handle. What amazed Sesshomaru the most was the blade of the sword. The blade of the was discolored in places, the patterns of the shading making it look like there were flames burning half way up the blade of the sword down to the hilt. From there up the image of a great fox like beast with several tails took up the rest of the sword. If you looked at it from the side it looked like the ends of the fox like creatures tail were burning, creating the flames that ran down the remainder of the blade.

Sesshomaru smiled at Inuyasha and said, "Your right, this is much better then I had anticipated. I hope she'll like it."

"Hope she'll like what?" Sesshomaru span around hearing this voice as did Inuyasha. They saw that Rika had followed them out of the hut and was now glaring them with questioning yet irritated eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but Sesshomaru learned from Renamon that the best way to deal with Rika is to tell her the truth, and answer her questions as best you could. Knowing this Sesshomaru brought the sword forged of his demon fang out to where Rika could see it. Rika looked over the blade carefully, taking a lot of time to look at the fox like creature before she said, "That's Renamon's champion level, Kyuubimon, on that blade, isn't it."

Sesshomaru nodded his head as did Inuyasha. After a few moments of silence Rika asked, "This doesn't look like steel, what is it made off."

Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru before he said, "It was forged by Totosai, the guy who forged both the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. As for the material, it was forged of a fang taken from Sesshomaru while he was in his true form, a giant white dog demon."

Rika looked back down to the blade for a moment before she asked, "So, why did you have this Totosai guy forge this blade."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were silent for a few moments before Sesshomaru was able to say, "I had it forged for Renamon."

Rika waited a moment before she turned her back on them and said, "Hmmm. I guess you don't want Renamon to know about it till later, right." Rika turned her head to see Sesshomaru nodded his before she turned back toward the hut and said, "Fine, but we are heading to the bone eaters well right after breakfast tomorrow so you don't have much time left to give it to her." Rika was about to go in the hut when she heard Sesshomaru say something to quite for her to hear. She turned and walked back to him while Inuyasha passed her and went back into the hut himself.

After a few minutes of silence Sesshomaru finally said, "Rika, I have a favor to ask you."

Rika raised an eye brow as she said, "And what might that favor be?"

Sesshomaru swallowed a bit and then said quietly, "I am planning to remain in the company of my brother and his friends, and I was hoping that when ever we are here in Kaede's village Renamon might be allowed to come visit me, I mean us."

Rika smiled slightly as she said "Sure, no problem. I'll just ask Kagome to call me when ever you guys are here and I'll pass the message along to Renamon. Anything else you want to ask me."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he said, "No Rika, I don't." With that Rika and Sesshomaru went back into the hut, and in thirty minutes everybody was out like a light except Sesshomaru, who went outside and slept in the tree where the blade forged for Renamon lay hidden. As he dozed off he said to himself, "Hmm. I think I will call the sword the Rensaiga, after the one who it is destined to be its wielder."


	19. Back to the Modern Age

**Renamon's Assistant: **I know I haven't done a prechapter show in the last few chapters, but I ran out of things to fill this space with so I just started doing only the disclaimers. That has changed. I now **HAVE A CHALLANGE FOR YOU, THE READER. **Near the end of this chapter you will find out what the Rensaiga can do, but like the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga it has one ultimate attack, like the backlash wave or the dragon heart strike. Your job as the reader is to tell me what you think that power should be. I am currently righting the sequal to this and hope to have it posted within the coming month, but I need your help. Trust me, I bet you can think of some killer powers, and I may combine a few different powers together to make the ultimate power of the Rensaiga. So, make your opinion known and tell me your idea of the Rensaiga's ultimate power. This is Renamon's Assistant signing off.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in general and the sword the Rensaiga. Its my creationg, not yours. You want to use it in your story, you ask me first. _

Chapter 19

Back to the Modern Age

The next morning everyone got up bright and early in preparation for Renamon and Rika's departure. Kagome went back to modern Japan before them so she could call Rika's family so they could be there when she arrived. After Kagome and Inuyasha had left for the Bone Eaters Well Rika took the bandages off of Renamon's shoulder and was happy to see her shoulder was completely healed. Renamon stood up and began to stretch her shoulder as she walked outside where everybody else was waiting. They all began to the short walk to the bone eaters well, but Rika noticed that Sesshomaru was hanging several feet behind the group. While Renamon was taking with Sango, Rika slipped back and whispered to Sesshomaru, "It's now or never. I'll tell Renamon to go ahead of us and check to make sure the well is clear. At the rate were going will be there in 20 minutes, but Renamon will get there in less then half a minute. You go ahead and I'll send Renamon right behind you.

Sesshomaru nodded his thanks as he leapt into a bunch of trees beside the road and used his blinding speed to get to the well in 10 seconds flat. Rika then walked back up to where Renamon was still talking with Sango and said, "Hay Renamon. Why don't you go ahead and wait for Inuyasha and Kagome at the bone eaters well." Renamon nodded her head and leapt ahead of the group. After a few good placed leaps the bone eaters well came into Renamon's view, but what she hadn't expected to see was Sesshomaru standing beside the well with something in his hand.

Renamon landed beside Sesshomaru and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were back with the others."

Sesshomaru was silent for a second, "I came here before you so that I could give you this in private." Sesshomaru then handed Renamon the Rensaiga and she took it in her hands.

Renamon looked up at Sesshomaru and then down at the sheathed blade. She gently pulled the blade out of hits sheath and marveled at the beauty of the blade. She then looked to Sesshomaru and said, "This is the most beautiful sword I've ever seen."

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "It's called the Rensaiga. It was forged by Totosai with one of my fangs. It carries a great power with it like the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga do."

Renamon put the Rensaiga back in its sheath and then swung the sword over her shoulder. The sheath had a band on it that fit over her shoulder and across her chest perfectly. The hilt of the sword, which was a sterling silver with ying yang symbol shaped into its handle, could be seen over Renamon's shoulder, adding even more beauty to the vixen digimon. Renamon then began to lean forward. With out knowing Sesshomaru was doing the same and before either one of them knew it they were sharing a loving kiss, the second one between them. After they broke off the kiss Renamon asked, "So, what can it do?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "It changes as you change. Totosai made it so when you become Kyuubimon it becomes body armor ten times stronger the steel and light as silk. When you become Taomon it becomes a monk staff increasing the attack you have in that form. Then, when you join with Rika to become Sakyuamon it merges with your monk staff increasing your power two fold."

"What does it do when I am like this?"

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "You can use it as a regular sword, but if you focus your diamond storm into it you can release all that energy in one burst I've named Diamond Blade Slash."

Renamon smiled as she asked, "Is that all it can do?"

Sesshomaru shook his head a he got closer to Renamon and said, "No, it has one more power. If you ever fear for your or your friends' lives focus some of your energy into the blade and then throw it high in the air. The power of the blade will contact me here in the past. I will make a mental link with the blade, and appear to you there in a sort of astral form. I will then wield the Rensaiga, and we can defeat your enemy as a team."

Renamon leaned in close to Sesshomaru and said, "Here you got me this wonderful gift, and I don't have anything for you. I guess I owe you one now."

Sesshomaru hugged Renamon tight as he said, "You can repay this dept by doing to things for me. One is never forget me, for when ever I am here with Inuyasha and his company Kagome said she would call Rika so we could see each other again."

Renamon smiled as she got lost in Sesshomaru's scent and the fur of his tail. She then said, "What is the second thing?"

Sesshomaru put his hand under her chin and pulled it up into one more loving kiss. They kissed for what seem forever before they broke off and Sesshomaru said, "Consider your dept repaid." They hugged for a bit longer before Sesshomaru could hear the others coming around the corner and he and Renamon separated. The others came into view and Rika could tell by the leather band crossing Renamon's chest that Sesshomaru had done it, and she would be getting a call once in a while from Kagome about Renamon coming here to visit. Rika smiled up at Renamon when she got closer and also gave Sesshomaru a small nod. It was then that Inuyasha jumped out of the well with Kagome on her back. Kagome got down and said, "Okay Rika, your grandmother and mother are waiting back at the shrine ready to go."

After there final good byes Renamon and Rika jumped into the well with Kagome right behind them. After they had left Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others began to walk bake to Kaede's village when Jaken asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering my lord. Where did Renamon get that blade that she carried on her back?"

Sesshomaru just shot Jaken a glare as he thought to him self, "_I can't wait until we meet again, my digital kitsune."_

Renamon and Rika climbed out of bone eaters well back in modern age Japan with Kagome right behind them. Renamon phased into the shadows and Rika opened the doors to the small shed that sheltered the well. When she walked out she was smothered by her mother and grandmother. As she struggled to free herself while telling them she was fine Renamon materialized in the top of the sacred tree. She smiled down at the loving scene knowing she would be in a similar situation as soon as Rika's mother and grandmother saw her back at the house, not looking any worse for the ware.


	20. The end is only the Beginning

**Renamon's Assistant: **This story has come to a end as all good things must, but do not shed tears over the loss of such a fine read. For, by the middle of October I can say that I will have the sequal ready, and for you who have this story on your alert lists and want to read the sequal I will do this. When I have posted the sequal I will add a 21st chapter to this story which will notifiy you, the reader, that the sequal is up. This is Renamon's Assistant hoping you'll tune in when I post the Sequal to Inuyasha and the Digital Kitsune.

_The _**FINAL**_ Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Digimon. All I own is the story in general and the sword the Rensaiga. Its my creationg, not yours. You want to use it in your story, you ask me first._

Chapter 20

The End is only the Beginning

It had been a few days since Rika and Renamon had returned to the modern time, and Takato and Henry had yet to find out about the Rensaiga. That was until one night a digimon bioemerged in the park where Guilmon's hideout was. Rika, Takato, and Henry were the only ones on the scene when the digimon appeared before them. It was a digimon named darkswordmon. Rika and Renamon were actually the last to arrive. For some reason Renamon felt that she should grab the Rensaiga just in case. By the time they arrived Guilmon and Terriermon were on the brink of being defeated when Renamon jumped in. Darkswordmon wielded, as his name suggested, a large sword which all his attacks centered around. Renamon now knew why she had felt like the Rensaiga was calling to her. It knew she was going to face a swordsman, and knew she would need it. Darkswordmon was about to slash through Guilmon when Renamon jumped through the outer fog barrier and blocked the attack with Rensaiga. She then focused her energies into the sword and blasted Darkswordmon back with the Diamond Blade Slash.

Unfortunately Darkswordmon didn't have a scratch on him when he stood up and got into a fighting position. Renamon lunged at him with Rensaiga and they began to clash blades. This is when Rika ran through the fog and took of her sunglasses as she thought, "_Now I'm glad she went back for that sword"._

Takato and Henry ran over to Rika and Takato asked, "Hay Rika, since when did Renamon have that sword. Did you swipe a modify card before you got here."

Rika shook her head as she said, "Nope, That sword is not my doing. It was a gift from someone Renamon met, someone she'll never forget."

Henry looked at Rika, wondering what she meant by 'never forget', but his train of thought was stopped when Renamon was thrown back by the force of Darkswordmon's attack. Renamon landed right beside the tamers and Rika bent down and said, "Renamon, are you alright?"

Renamon nodded her head as she said, "I can't beat this guy. He is too good of swordsman."

Takato and Henry suddenly got worried looks on there faces when Rika said, "Well then we'll just have to call some one to help us." Rika then motioned toward the sword and Renamon got the message. She took a few steps toward Darkswordmon and then, after focusing her energy into the sword, threw it straight up. The blade suddenly let out a bright white light. It continued to let out the bright light until it floated back down to the earth. As the light died down Takato and Henry saw that someone had appeared and was now holding the sword. As the light dimmed further Renamon and Rika smiled because Sesshomaru now stood before them, at least an energy representation of him.

With out a word Sesshomaru dashed forward and with one slash of the Rensaiga, which took the properties of the Toukijin when he wielded it, destroyed Darkswordmon. He then slowly walked over to Renamon. They stood right beside each other before Sesshomaru said, "We are planning to stop by the village in a few days. I hope to see you there."

Renamon leaned up and gently pecked the astral form of Sesshomaru on the cheek as she said, "Wild demons couldn't stop me." With that Sesshomaru handed the Rensaiga back to Renamon and he disappeared into thin air.

Henry and Takato were dumbfounded, and it was written all over there faces. Rika walked over to them and said, "Okay boys, I think it's time I filled you in on a few things." Rika then lead the two male tamers and there partners away from Renamon who was looking up at the moon, seeing the lord of her heart reflected in the moon light. She then placed the Rensaiga in its sheath and faded into the shadows as is her custom, waiting for Rika to get the call from Kagome that she may go see the real Sesshomaru back in Feudal Japan.

The End


	21. The Story Continues

**Renamon's Assistant: **Greeting my fans. This is just a quick chapter I added to this story for one express purpose. To tell all the people who enjoyed this story that A SEQUAL HAS BEEN POSTED. Yes, the long awaited(long for this place at least) sequal to this story is complete, and I have begun to post it on the site. If you liked this story, make sure to go and read Digital Kitsunes and Dog Demons. Though it may not be as good as the first, I still think it is pretty darn good. I can't wait to hear from some of the reviewers who took a liking to this story, for the sequal was written for them. I wasn't planning to continue this story, but they requested it. SO, GO CHECK OUT THE SEQUAL THAT SO MANY HAVE ASKED FOR. IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.

Chapter 21

The Story Continues

In a distant land of the feudal Japan, Naraku was beginning to reform himself. He still couldn't believe he had been so easily defeated. Not only that, but he had lost three of his minions. Kanna was destroyed, Kagura was who knows where, and Kohaku was back with Sango. He growled a bit as he held out his newly formed hand, the sacred jewel resting in his palm. All he needed was a few more shards. If he could get that, he would be able to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but how could he get the shards Inuyasha's group possessed. They were always kept by that strange girl, Kagome, but she was never very far away from Inuyasha.

Naraku then got his with a thought. He had found out that Kagome disappeared into the bone-eaters well for days at a time. He closed his fingers around the sacred jewel as he smiled and said, "That's it. I will follow her through the well and take the shards from her when Inuyasha isn't around to protect her." Naraku then began to laugh as he thought about the possibilities.


End file.
